A Birthday Gift
by TopHat
Summary: On his way home for the first time in five years, Duke's flight is cancelled, stranding him in Atlanta. Reluctantly he calls upon Scarlett for help, eventually making them realize their true feelings. I've uploaded the final chapter!
1. A Birthday Gift

A huge thanks to Little Lady Hawk who helped me brainstorm and edit this fic! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe.

A Birthday Gift: Chapter One

Conrad Hauser was currently doing his best not to scowl at the young airline clerk who was attempting to help him to the best of her very limited ability either get back in the air or on the road to St. Louis. "I'm sorry, sergeant, there really is nothing more we can do. The weather has flights all over the country delayed or cancelled. There will be no flights out, commercial or private, until the weather clears."

Conrad ground his teeth together in an effort to control his tempter and at least appear civilized. "All right, no flights. How about a bus or a car?"

The harried airport clerk checked her computer, "I'm sorry sir, there don't appear to be any bus lines going to St. Louis this evening. It is rather late."

A muscle in his jaw twitched and Conrad scowled at the clerk, "A car." He barked out.

The clerk swallowed nervously, "I can check again, maybe something's come available."

"In the last five minutes?"

"I'm sorry sir, that's all I can do. There is a chance the weather will clear before morning and your flight won't be delayed but a few hours."

Accepting that he had exhausted the clerk's meager resources he left the desk and went in search of a chair. There were none. He placed his laptop bag, duffle, and uniform bag on the floor and leaned against the wall. He had been crossing his fingers for weeks that this time his leave wouldn't be cancelled at the last moment. When it hadn't he'd figured he was in the clear. He could almost taste the birthday cake his mother would be baking at this very moment. He hadn't been home in five long years. Every extended period of leave he'd gotten he'd made plans to go home to visit his mother and stepfather. And every damn time something had come up to interfere with his plans, Cobra, someone else needing emergency leave, severe injury and now the weather! His mother would be heart broken if he was this close and didn't make it home in time for his birthday tomorrow.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was in Atlanta at Hartsfield airport, a major transportation hub. There were options, he was sure of it, he just hadn't figured out what they were yet. He ran his hands over his face, God he was tired! It had been a hellish week getting things in place so he could take leave and the air turbulence hadn't exactly made the flight here restful. The flight had been delayed hours before taking off for Atlanta only to get grounded once it arrived. His stomach growled. The peanuts and coffee he'd had on the flight had long since worn off. He needed to get some food; he'd think better with food in his stomach.

An hour later he was plunking coins into a vending machine, discovering that while the airport was open this late the restaurants were not. The candy bar he consumed took the edge off his hunger but only just. He went to check flight information on the monitors nearby and discovered his connecting flight to St. Louis had just been cancelled. The urge to ram his fist into the monitor was tempting but he restrained himself. He was not going to spend the night in an airport. He sighed and pulled his phone out. Shauna was home. He hated to interrupt her visit with her family but she was an Atlanta native, maybe she could tell him somewhere he could get something to eat or at least the name of a hotel where he could get a decent night's sleep. He dumped his stuff on the floor once again and sat down to call Shauna.

Shauna O'Hara was in the kitchen of her family's home washing dishes and keeping an eye on the rising waters of Peachtree creek in their backyard. NPR, National Public Radio, played softly in the background while the storm raged outside the kitchen window. She wished the rain had held off a day. She'd gotten home yesterday morning and had driven out to Charlie Brown Field, a smaller airport in Fulton Country where she kept her plane, The Red Baron. She'd been itching to fly the Baron yesterday when the skies had been clear but knew if she took off she'd never make it back in time for dinner, the thrill of being in the air was just too enjoyable.

The rain picked up its beat, bringing her out of her thoughts, "Are we taking bets on how far the creek will rise?"

"Hmm." Her father looked up from the paper he'd been reading and studied the storm for a long moment. Peachtree creek had run through Atlanta long before city was built. The creek now cut and wound its way through the city and the outlying areas, frequently overflowing its banks to flood streets and homes that had been built too close to the creek. He counted himself lucky his own house sat several hundred feet away from the banks of the creek on a small hill. "It's still full from all the rain we got off the hurricanes in September. You know the water rose high enough to wash the back fence out don't you?"

Shauna turned around, shocked, "No. I don't think you told me about that. I remember that happening a few times when we were kids." She shook her head in disbelief, "I don't know why I'm so surprised the fence got washed out, I know the rains were heavy for a long time. Still, I'd rather not have to replace the fence in January."

"You shouldn't have to. When we replaced it we placed it a good ten feet back from the bank. The creek bed here is at about five feet down and the most any of us could remember it rising was seven feet over its bank."

Shauna put the last big pot on the counter to dry just as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Shauna?"

"Conrad? Hey! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. You get home okay?"

"No." He was glad she had answered the phone; he didn't have to hold in his anger and frustration with her. She'd understand how he felt.

Her whole body stiffened at his answer and fear shot through her, "Are you okay, what happened? Where are you are?"

"I'm fine. I'm at Hartsfield. My flight was delayed and then cancelled due to inclement weather."

"Well don't scare me like that! I thought something bad had happened!"

"Something bad did happen! My damn flight was cancelled!" he yelled

"I thought you were hurt."

"Well I'm not. Just pissed off."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." She replied sarcastically

"I'm tired and hungry. I need the name of a decent motel nearby."

"A motel? Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to let you stay at a mote! Just tell me where to meet you at the airport and I'll be there in an hour."

"Shauna…" He sighed; he wasn't in the mood to argue with her, "Just give me the name of a damn motel. I'm not letting you come out in this weather just to save me the cost of a room."

Temper flashed in her eyes and her father studied her intently, "Hauser, tell me where you are so I can come get you. You're my friend; I am NOT going to let you spend the night before your birthday in some stupid motel! Not when my house is an hour away."

"It's not your house, it's your dad's house."

"He won't mind. It's just the two of us tonight. All of my brothers are at home with their families. We have plenty of room."

"Shauna, I don't won't to impose on your time with your family. Just give me the name of a motel and somewhere I can get some decent food."

"Just tell me where to meet you and I'll come get you. I can cook you something when we get back."

His grip on the phone tightened, "Shauna…" he ground out, "I'm getting damned close to loosing my temper."

"And that should worry me because? Conrad, if I was stranded in St. Louis wouldn't you insist I stay with you and your family?"

"That's different."

"How?" Silence filled the phone line. "Hauser, stop acting like a bear. It's going to take a lot more than a grumpy attitude to get me to change my mind. No, my dad's not going to mind. I checked on the Baron earlier today, she's in good condition and ready to fly anytime I am. I'll fly you out to Missouri as soon as the weather clears. Now, I'm getting my car keys and my coat. Stay where you are. I'll be there in an hour or so. I'll call your cell."

She slammed down the receiver and turned on her heel and stalked out of the kitchen, muttering "dammed stubborn man…after five years you'd think he'd learn when to be reasonable…"

She walked back into the kitchen a moment later, slightly calmer and started rummaging through cabinets. "Dad, that was my friend Conrad. He was on his way home to St. Louis and his flight got cancelled. You don't mind if he stays here do you? It'll probably just be for tonight."

"No, that's fine. Is your friend all right? It sounded like you were arguing?"

"We were. Don't worry, he's just frustrated he's so close to home and can't get the rest of the way there. At least he made it closer this time."

"This time?"

"He hasn't been home in five years. Every time he has leave something comes up and his leave winds up being cancelled."

"Hmm. If you tell me what you're looking for I can tell you where it is faster than you could find it."

"Granola bars, energy bars, something like that."

"First cabinet to your right, third shelf. I take it that Conrad is a good friend of yours?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say he's my best friend. Remember that picture I sent you a few years ago? The one where a bunch of us were at a bar on St. Pat's day? He's the one standing next to me. Tall, blond, I think I have may have leaning into him in the picture. It's sitting on my dresser. Ah hah! Found them! You don't mind if I take the whole box do you? He probably hasn't had anything to eat lately and that tends to aggravate his temper."

"No. I don't mind if you take the whole box. I'll cook some soup while you're gone."

"Thanks, Dad! That'll be great!" She dropped a kiss on his cheek and opened the kitchen door.

"Take Frank's SUV. The keys should be on the Georgia Tech key chain. It has automatic door locks. If you stand in the doorway and click the bottom button it should unlock the doors. You won't be quite so wet getting there."

"Okay. Bye, dad. It'll be slow going with the rain so I don't know how long I'll be but I'll have my phone with me."

He watched her pull out of the driveway and then walked to the living room windows to watch her drive down the street. When she was out of sight he walked down the hall to her bedroom and found the picture she had mentioned sitting on her dresser, right where she said it would be. The picture was a group shot with Shauna in the middle standing next to a large blond haired man with a beer bottle raised in salute. Shauna had one arm around the man's waist and a bottle in her other hand. They were both smiling at the camera. He looked at some other pictures she had of her army friends and found them together in almost every picture. Many of the shots were candid and they were looking at each other rather than the camera. Patrick O'Hara suspected there was something more than merely friendship between them but Shauna would have told him if she were in a relationship. It was possible they were unaware of the energy that sparked between them but he doubted it. So why, he wondered, were they not together?

He walked back out to the kitchen pondering what he could do to find out without embarrassing his daughter or her friend.

With the nasty weather it took her longer than usual to get to the airport. She found him fairly easily since she was long since familiar with the airport's layout. "Conrad!"

He had been standing against the wall rather than sitting against it when he heard her call him, "Shauna." The relief he felt when he saw her bright blue eyes was almost beyond words. He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him fiercely, seeming to know how he felt without needing words or even a decent look at his face.

She stroked the back of his head for a long moment, trying to ease his pain and frustration. "How are you doing?"

He pulled back and mentally gathered his wits, "Better. Much better now that you're here."

"Well, it is my job to rescue you, you know."

He gave a half-laugh, "Yeah, well you're pretty good at it."

She whipped a granola bar out of her pocket and handed it to him, "Here. This will help a little more. My dad has dinner waiting if you can last long another hour."

"Shauna..." he mumbled during bites, "have I told you yet that you're wonderful!"

She laughed, "No, but now is a good time to start." They walked out of the airport and found her brother's car.

He took in the car seats and baby toys scattered about the floorboards as

he stowed his duffle bag and laptop bag in the back of the SUV. "Are you living a secret life I don't know about?"

She grimaced, "No. It's Frank's car. He left it at dad's house this afternoon and rode home with his wife. He has two daughters, one is still a toddler, and a third baby on the way."

He hesitated before he opened the door and climbing in beside her, "Shauna, are you sure I'm not imposing?"

"Conrad, I told you you're not. It really is just dad and me tonight. The family had a huge lunch today and I got a chance to visit with everyone. The kids all have school tomorrow so there were no plans to get together tonight. Besides, it will be nice to have you visit, even if it is for just one night. We hardly get to spend any time together anymore. Well, time alone that is."

"Maybe you could stay a day or two when you take me to St. Louis."

She glanced at him and smiled, "I'd like that. It would be nice to meet your mom and step-dad. And especially nice to be able to spend your birthday with you." She reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

He returned the gesture and yawned. "Sorry. The flight to Atlanta wasn't exactly restful."

"Close your eyes, we've got awhile until we get home. I'll wake you up."

The drive home was uneventful. The weather was nasty but there was hardly any traffic this time of night. The storm seemed to take a break until they got close to home. She pulled in the driveway and turned off the engines, noting her dad had left the lights on for her. Conrad was hunched down in his seat, sleeping. He didn't look very peaceful. She ran her fingers lightly over the wrinkles in his forehead he made by frowning in his sleep, as if by her touch she could smooth away the worry and stress he carried with him. He murmured her name in his sleep and turned toward her. She ran her fingers lightly down his face to stop at his lips, "Conrad, Conrad, we're home."

He woke the instant she spoke his name, jerking and then relaxing when he saw her face and realized where he must be. "We here?" he asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Yes. I'll get your stuff. Dad is actually opening the door right now."

Conrad sat up and looked past Shauna to see an older gentleman, white hair, and a tall, strong frame. Not as big as he was but close. He couldn't make out the expression on the man's face but if he were in her father's shoes he would have lots of thoughts and questions about a strange man his baby girl felt so strongly about she would venture out in the middle of a raging storm to rescue him from having the spend the night at the airport. "Patrick, right? Is that your dad's name?"

"Yes, good memory. I told him a little about you but not much. Don't worry, he won't interrogate you, at least not tonight." She smiled a wicked smile and jumped out of the car to fetch his duffle, leaving him with his laptop and uniform bags.

He followed her out, thankful that the carport's canopy sheltered them from the worst of the rain.

The rain started coming down in sheets right as they stepped out of the car. It was less than three feet from the edge of the carport's canopy to the door but they were both dripping wet when they ran into the kitchen.

Patrick held the door open as they ran in. "Come in quick lad! I'd been praying the damn rain would hold off a few more minutes. Ah, well, at least it held off long enough for you to get here. Welcome to our home, Conrad, humble as it may be, I'm happy to meet you."

Conrad stuck out his hand to grasp Patrick's in a firm handshake, "Thank you sir, I appreciate your hospitality more than you could know."

Shauna stepped up and kissed her dad on the cheek, "Thanks for keeping the lights on. Is there coffee?"

"Aye, Coffee's hot and so is the soup. Show Conrad where to put his things and I'll have it on the table by the time you get back."

"Okay, are we putting Conrad in the baby room or downstairs?"

"Since you told me he'll only be staying the one night I put fresh sheets in the baby room. It's a small bed but a good deal warmer than the one downstairs."

"Okay." She turned to Conrad and gestured for him to follow her out of the kitchen. They walked through the dinning room and living room and down a short hallway. "The bathroom is here on your left. This door here on the right is a linen closet, if you get cold just help yourself to a blanket, the next door is mine." She glanced in, "Hmm…should have made the bed this morning."

"Getting lazy on your vacation?"

"I won't answer that. Anyways, this is your room for the night. You can see why we call it the baby room."

The door next to Shauna's opened into a room with a narrow twin bed shoved against one wall. A small bookshelf beside the bed was crammed with books. A crib and changing table took up the opposite wall and a rocking chair with a few dolls sitting on its cushions was angled next to the lone window. There were two rolling carts with drawers in primary colors and two huge plastic buckets, one holding baby toys of various sorts and sizes with the other holding large Lego building blocks. Toy cars were scattered under the crib. A baseball and glove lay on top of the bookshelf, as if waiting for its owner to pick it up and dash outside for a game of catch.

"Who plays?" Conrad asked, glancing at the baseball and glove as he placed his duffle and book bag on the bed and shrugged out of his coat.

"All of us." Shauna laughed, "But Sean and I both played ball in high school. Sean played in college and even thought about trying out for the minors."

"Did he?"

"No. He'd been working as a gopher for the sports section of the Atlanta Journal when a job as a reporter opened up and the guy who was retiring recommended Sean for the job. The job was like a dream come true for Sean. He didn't think twice about the minors after that."

"It's hard to imagine giving up a chance in the minors for reporting job."

Shauna shook her head, "Not if it's Sean." Shauna took off her own coat and held out her hand to take his. I'm going to hang them up in the bathroom for a bit. "Is the bed okay? There's a slightly larger, significantly lumpier mattress downstairs you could sleep on but it's in the basement and the basement is only half finished so it's drafty."

"This is fine Shauna. And it's only for one night."

Shauna nodded, studying him, "Conrad, I'm sorry about the way things worked out, I know you wanted to be home tonight. I'll get you out to St. Louis as soon as the weather lifts."

Conrad smiled; he really was lucky to have such a good friend. "I'm sorry I worried you on the phone, I'm disappointed not to be home already but I'll get there tomorrow. Tonight I'm with a good friend and if I can't be home, there's no place I'd rather be."

Shauna was going to say something else but her dad called, "Shauna, soup's on the table and it's getting cold!"

"Let me hang our coats up dad and we'll be right there."

Shauna turned her attention back to Conrad, "Come on, you're hungry and wet. Let's eat and then you can hit the sack. I figure after battling the Washington politicians and then the airport you could some decent rest. Oh!" she paused just outside the door and looked back, "Do you need to call your mom?"

Conrad followed Shauna out the door and waited while she hung up their coats. "No, I called her after I hung up with you. I told her I'd call her again in the morning when I knew what my schedule would be. She knows I'm with a friend so she won't worry."

Patrick handed them each a bowl of potato soup and a steaming mug of coffee as they walked into the kitchen. They sat down, Patrick said grace and they started to eat.

Patrick eyed Conrad; the lad must be half starved to attack potato soup like he was. He thought about what he had noticed about Conrad so far. The man was fit, working with Shauna he'd have to be. He had her friendship, which would have been hard won. There didn't seem to be many barriers between the two. They'd argued on the phone but had kept up a steady stream of chatter since they walked in the door. "How's the coffee, lad?"

Conrad picked up his mug and took a long sip, slightly startled to find it liberally laced with good Irish. He smiled, his lips curving up and one eyebrow lifting, "It's about the best I've ever tasted, thank you."

Patrick waved his hand, "It's a nasty night out; the coffee should take the edge off of the cold and damp. Did you call your folks, lad?"

"Yes sir. I called them after I spoke with Shauna on the phone. They know I'm with a friend. I'll call them again in the morning when I have a better idea of when I'll get there."

"I heard Shauna mention it's your birthday tomorrow?"

Conrad let out a small laugh, "Yes sir, my mother was actually icing my birthday cake when I called."

Shauna smiled, "It's so sweet that she still makes you a birthday cake. If I'm here I usually get a store bought cake."

Patrick put his coffee mug down and looked at his daughter, "Sorry lass, my cooking skills don't extend to making birthday cakes. And even if they did, you haven't been home on your birthday in more years than I can remember."

"But I've been home."

"Thank God." He turned his attention back to Conrad, "Now lad, tell me a bit about your parents."

Conrad took a sip of coffee, briefly making eye contact with Shauna, 'No interrogation tonight, huh?' He put his mug down, "My mother and step-father, Jack, live near St. Louis. Jack is retired from the army and is running his family's farm."

"What does he farm?"

"Corn and cattle. He's dabbling in horses."

Shauna looked at him, surprised, "I didn't know that. I knew about the farm

of course, just not that Jack had gotten into horses, when did that happen?"

"Recently. Right now it's just a sideline but Jack is interested in breeding."

She grinned, "So is that where your obsession with cowboys comes from?"

"I don't have an obsession with cowboys."

She grinned wider, "Yes you are. Every time it's your turn to pick for movie night, you pick a western."

"Not always! The Quiet Man is not a western and neither is Hatari!"

Shauna laughed, "No, they're not, but John Wayne stars in both of them!"

Patrick shook his head, "She's got you there lad."

Conrad sighed, "Yeah, I guess she does." He took a sip of his coffee, "But I can always get with the World Series."

Shauna slammed down her coffee mug, splashing coffee all over the table while Conrad laughed, "Just this once! Just this one lousy time was your team better than mine! Next time..."

"That's enough!" Patrick cut in, "Shauna, reach behind you and get a towel. Conrad, as amazed as I am that Shauna didn't reach across the table and strangle you for that comment, I would suggest you bait her with something else next time. Shauna may let you live for it but her brother Sean might not."

Conrad sobered, "I apologize sir, for a moment I forget where we were."

He waved his hand, "It's forgotten, and as much as I appreciate your manners, call me Patrick please."

Conrad nodded, "Patrick it is then."

Across the table Shauna silently gaped at her father. A firm mix of Irish Catholic and Southern, formal manners were something her father highly valued. Never could she remember a time when a 'friend' of hers or her brothers had been given the honor of addressing him by his first name.

"Close your mouth, lass, you'll catch flies. Now, Conrad, tell me how you and my daughter met, and how the two of you came to be such close friends."

Shauna shook her head, mopping up the rest of the spilt coffee and listening to Conrad tell her father how they became friends. When he censored the tale in her favor, leaving out the part where she crash-landed their plane on an aircraft carrier, she decided to forgive him for the baseball remark. When he started to tell another story she glanced at the clock and realized how late it was.

"OK, guy's it's really late and if I'm flying tomorrow I'm headed for bed. Conrad, you're welcome to stay up and swap stories about me with my dad until you fall over asleep, but I warn you both to take the tales worth a grain of salt."

She gathered up the bowls and put them in the sink under running water. She turned to Conrad, "Since this house was built before dishwashers were in existence and my father…" She gave her dad a hard glare, "…still refuses to let his son the architect modernize his kitchen I'm on KP duty."

Patrick gave his daughter a friendly swat on the arm as tried to gather up his empty coffee cup, "I'm going to have me one more cup of coffee and then head for bed. You get Conrad settled. The dishes can wait 'till morning."

Shauna cupped her left ear and leaned in close to her father, "What? Am I hearing this right? You're going to actually let me get out of chores?"

Patrick smiled at her, "You've got a guest lass, and, …" He sighed dramatically, "Since I don't have my only daughter home as often as I like I'm willing to spoil her everyone once in awhile. "

Shauna snorted, "Spoil? Postponing dish duty until morning is spoiling me?"

"I could always change my mind?" Patrick looked at her over the edge of his refilled mug

Shauna gestured for Conrad to follow her out of the kitchen, "No, no, that's quite alright. I'll take what I can get." She dropped a kiss on his cheek as she went by, "Night da." She whispered

Patrick hugged for a long moment, reluctant to let her go, "'Night lass." He stared out the window for some time after they left the kitchen, wondering at the speed with which time passed. His baby girl wasn't a baby any more but a grown woman with a man after courting her. Well, maybe not yet but he'd have a little talk, man to man, with Conrad before they left tomorrow. He was sure he could make Conrad see reason, especially with a little help from her brothers. Patrick smiled and wondered what Conrad would think of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A Birthday Gift

Chapter 2: Birthday Breakfast

I do not own GI Joe. I own nothing but my imagination. Thanks to Little Lady Hawk for the help!

Conrad woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast cooking. His stomach growled in anticipation of real food. It was nice to know he would get out of bed on his birthday and be able to eat a home cooked meal-and not be the one to have to cook it. Horrified, he sat bolt upright. He realized the only person likely to be cooking him breakfast this morning was Shauna. He rolled his eyes heavenward, "No…please no." He shook his head and got up. There was no helping it. If she had made him breakfast he would have to eat it and smile about it.

He dressed quickly, hoping that she had just gotten started and he could somehow outmaneuver her and finish breakfast. "At least part of it would be fit to eat."

When he walked into the kitchen his fear was confirmed, Shauna was at the stove cooking sausage.

Shauna looked up and grinned as Conrad walked in the kitchen, "Happy Birthday."

He returned her smile, "Thanks. Breakfast smells good."

"Doesn't it? Coffee's hot. Mugs are in the far left cabinet by the doorway."

Conrad sat down with his coffee, trying to think of someway to get the spatula out of her hand. He was about to say something when her dad walked up from the basement with a package of eggs in his hands.

Patrick put the eggs down on the counter near the stove and took the spatula from his daughter, "Thank you Shauna."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?"

Patrick shook his head, "No, sit down and drink your coffee with Conrad.

Shauna sat down and turned to Conrad with a smirk, "Bet you thought you were going to have to endure my cooking and be nice about it."

Conrad cleared his throat, "The ah thought had crossed my mind."

Shauna picked up her coffee and took a sip, "Don't worry, Daddy didn't teach me how to cook."

"Thank God."

She laughed, "You should be thankful it's your birthday and you're going to get a home cooked meal instead of instant oatmeal."

"Ugg…don't worry, I'm more than grateful."

"Well lad, you can eat your breakfast and then decide if your grateful or not. Hold your plate out and tell me how much you want."

Breakfast was served, grace was said, and they all got down the business of eating breakfast.

Talk was mostly confined to asking to have this or that passed until they had all three finished. "Patrick, breakfast was wonderful I don't think I've enjoyed the meal as much in a long time."

"Your welcome lad. It's only me here now, with Shauna off doing army business and the boys with houses of their own, so I usually eat something quick before leaving. It's a treat to eat a full breakfast like this."

"Who's opening?"

"Derek."

The phone rang and Patrick got up to answer it, "Hello? Hello, Frank."

Their conversation was brief and Patrick returned to the table when he hung up the phone. "That was Frank. He'll be on his way over to swap cars in a few minutes. If there's any storm damage he'll pick up the supplies and send the Cambells over this afternoon with a crew."

"Do you need us to go outside and check?"

Patrick smiled, "As opposed to doing dishes?"

Shauna rolled her eyes, "I'll still do the dishes."

Her father chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal, "If you'll take Conrad and check the basement and make a circle around the house I'll do the dishes."

She put her coffee cup down with a thump and grabbed Conrad's hand, "We'll start in the basement."

She dragged Conrad down the basement stairs to the sound of her father's laughter. She turned and grinned at him when he stepped down behind her, "You'll have to come back to visit often, he's been practically spoiling me since you got here!"

"Happy to oblige."

They wandered around the basement looking for leaks or storm damage, passing a laundry area and den before coming to a training area that took up half of the basement, "I guess I should have expected to find something like this here but this, Shauna, is impressive." He took in a variety of martial art weapons mounted on the wall by the door. He wandered down and realized not only were the weapons items the O'Hara family would use in training but some were obviously part of a collection.

"Dad started the collection and we add to it little by little when something catches our eye. Part of the collection is displayed at the dojo but space is limited so most of it stays here."

Conrad wandered down a little further and studied a series of photographs next to trophies, medals, and awards. It seemed all the O'Hara children were athletes. Her older brothers posed for a picture in their football uniforms; Shauna and her youngest brother Sean were pictured dressed in baseball and softball uniforms. Pictures of the children together or individually or with friends spread across the remainder of the wall. He wandered down further and found family shots of the Shauna, her brothers, and their families, muddy, grinning, and holding a baseball trophy triumphantly.

"We play baseball or football against the neighbors, the Campbells, every Sunday. On the 4th of July we have a baseball game and whoever wins gets to keep this trophy until the next 4th of July game is played. As you can tell by the empty shelf next to the picture, the Campbells currently hold the trophy. That's something we plan to remedy this coming summer."

He laughed at the good-natured competitive spirit and figured if her brothers were anything like her the Campbells didn't stand a chance of keeping the trophy.

"Come on, let's go check the back yard before Frank gets here."

She led him out a side door and into the backyard. It was a little chilly but the sun was warm so all in all it was what he would consider an extremely mild winter day.

They walked quietly down the slopping hill in the back and turned to check to roof when they reached the fence blocking off the yard from the creek.

"Nope, no damage. I didn't think there would be. The Campbells do good work and I'm sure Frank was up there helping them the last time the roof was replaced."

"I think someone's baseball washed up." Conrad pointed to a baseball on the other side of the gate.

"Wanna play catch?"

He grinned, surprised but more than willing, "Absolutely."

"Wait here, I'll go get a mitt."

Shauna rushed to the house and back, returning with the promised mitt, joining Conrad by the creek. "Do you want to pitch first or catch first? It's your birthday so I'll let you decide. Although I warn you, I've got a mean fast ball!"

"Then I'll pitch first, and you can catch."

"Okay then, I'll make sure I don't stand too far back."

"Hey, you're not the only who can play baseball."

"Well see." And their game began.

Frank parked his wife's car behind his SUV and climbed out. He walked to the edge of the drive and peered over the back fence. He smiled with a sigh of relief. The creek had flooded but it hadn't come close to reaching the fence. He knew they'd been right to move the fence so far back from the creek bank.

He heard laughter and Shauna came into view, holding a baseball mitt high in the air to catch the baseball that was flying toward her. He grinned. It was beyond good to have her home and for two glorious weeks, happy and whole, it didn't get much better than that.

He unlatched the gate and walked quickly but quietly down the cement stairs to the backyard, intending to sneak up on his baby sister. He walked swiftly down the yard, noting she was still close to the gate. He waited in the shadows of a huge magnolia tree they had used as a climbing tree as kids until she threw the ball back and then leaped out and though the gate, grabbing her up in his arms with a laugh.

She shrieked and laughed as Frank grabbed her and tossed her in the air like a child. As always, she fake struggled as he carried her to the edge of the creek but she wrapped her arms and legs around him like a monkey so he couldn't throw her in.

Frank struggled to pull her off, enjoying the childish tussle with his baby sister but he was laughing so hard it was impossible to pry more than one hand loose at a time.

"Franklin Patrick O'Hara, don't you dare even think about throwing me in that creek! The water is freezing cold and I'll get pneumonia!"

"You won't get pneumonia and the creek isn't frozen." He grinned and kept laughing, "It will be cold though!"

They kept it up for another minute, turning this way and that before they reached an unspoken agreement and she slide down until her feet touched the ground. Frank pulled her back close, hugging her to him with a sigh. "I'm glad you're home, Shauna."

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Me too." Her brother Frank was one of the things she missed the most about being stationed so far away from home.

Conrad stayed silent, watching amused from the sidelines. Shauna's play tussle with her older brother reminding him of his little sister Cassie and his heart tugged a little, impatient to be home. He was also a touch envious at how utterly relaxed she was with Frank. He had known they were close, she talked about him more than her other brothers, but he hadn't realized until just now how close. He gave them a moment to themselves and studied Frank. He was almost a head taller than she was, which would put Frank slightly over his own 6'2". He had sizable shoulders and Duke remembered Shauna saying he was involved in construction. Shauna had also told him Frank was an instructor at the family dojo and was her sparing partner when she was home.

Frank looked up then and the smile vanished instantly from his face only to be replaced with a look of suspicion and outright distrust. "Who the hell is this?"

Shauna stepped away with a grimace, "Frank! Be nice. This is Conrad Hauser, he's a friend of mine."

"What's he doing here?" Frank stepped back towards her in what Conrad recognized was a classic big brother protecting his little sister stance.

"He's on his way home to St. Louis. His flight got cancelled last night so he crashed here."

Frank grunted, "How'd he get here?"

Shauna rolled her eyes, "I went and got him."

Frank turned back towards Shauna with a look of horror on his face, "You drove all the way to the airport in the storm last night?"

"Yes." She drew the word out so it sounded more like two words than one, "Don't worry, your car is fine."

"I'm not worried about my damn car. I'm worried about you!" He put his arms on her as if to check for injury but she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him, "Don't pull the overprotective brother thing on me now. I'm fine."

"But you hate driving in the rain! You're terrified of storms!"

She flushed, embarrassed, "I USED to be BOTHERED by storms but I grew out of that a long time go!"

"Yeah right!"

"Frank! You're embarrassing me!"

"But..!" his words died off as she put her hands on her hips and let out a litany of Irish curses.

Conrad had learned enough Galeic from Shauna to know she was seriously telling her brother off and held out his hand toward Frank in a gesture of peace. The very last thing he wanted to do was cause trouble between her and her brother when she had been such a good friend. "Hi, Conrad Hauser. It's nice to meet you." He purposely left off the 'Shauna talks about you all the time' line not wanting to leave Frank an opening for another argument.

Frank sighed and accepted Conrad's outstretched hand with an odd smile and gripped his hand hard enough to feels bones popping. What surprised him was that Conrad returned the grip with an equal amount of strength. They stood there locked in "polite" combat until Shauna threw up her hands and walked back towards the house.

"Men!" She turned and stalked back up the hill, leaving Conrad and Frank to follow or not depending upon how long they stayed locked in combat. They both released at the same time, Frank knowing if he held on much longer Conrad would have bruises on his hand and Shauna would tear into him again, Conrad letting go because he knew he wasn't a threat to Shauna and because he didn't want to ostracize someone who was so important to her.

The screen door slammed shut behind Shauna, breaking though some of the tension in the air. Frank knew they needed to follow or their dad would come out to see what had put her in such a huff. He held his hand out, gesturing for Conrad to go through the gate first. Conrad scooped up the ball and mitts and walked through the gate. Frank followed, closing and locking it behind him.

Conrad spoke first, "Shauna tells me you teach at the dojo and that you're in construction."

"No, I'm a restoration architect. The Campbell's are in construction, Little James restarted his father's business when he got out of school; we just share an office." Realizing how rude that sounded so close to the house he amended his statement, "But I do help out now and again when they're working on a restoration project and we are sponsoring a Habitat House. It's the third one we've helped build."

"I helped build a few cabins for ranch hands when I was visiting my father's family in Texas."

"When was that?"

"I was fifteen at the time."

"Hmm." Frank looked at him appraisingly, as if saying if he built houses he couldn't be all bad.

"My little sister was five."

"Ten years younger? Wow, Shauna's eight and I consider that a pretty big age gap."

"It is. Cassie's at school now, trying to decide if she wants to major in Veterinarian medicine or get an agricultural degree. Either way she plans on returning home to help out with the farm."

Frank followed Conrad up the stairs and closed the stair gate behind him. "What do you farm?"

"Mostly corn and cows."

Conrad opened the screen door and held it open for Frank as they walked in the kitchen.

Patrick looked up from the morning paper, "Mornin' Frank, I was wondering when the two of you would come up. Ya got yer sister in a rare temper. Ye'd do well to make up with her before she gets too mad."

"I'm going."

"Conrad, you can sit down and have a cup of coffee with me. If we're lucky they'll work it out peacefully and they'll join us. If not, well, if not you'd do well to enjoy as much of your coffee as ya can before they get too loud."

As it were, they did work it out peacefully and joined their father and Conrad at the table for coffee. They were chatting comfortably, except for Frank who still didn't completely like the idea of Conrad being here but wasn't about to be rude to the man in front of his father, when the phone rang again.

"I'll get it, it's probably Manny."

"Manny? Hey, how's it going?"

She murmured a moment listening to Manny and replied, "Great, can you have the Baron ready in about an hour and a half? Great! Thanks Manny, see you then!"

She hung up and turned to Conrad, "That was Manny, the guy who takes care of my plane. The weather is clear to St. Louis and Manny filed a flight plan. If we leave in the next hour and a half I can probably have you home in time for a late lunch."

"That's great! I'll call mom. Do you still want stay tonight?"

"Of course! Steak and homemade birthday cake, who can resist that?"

Conrad laughed as he went down the hall.

"You're not leaving are you?" Frank asked

"Just for tonight."

Frank sputtered, "Just for tonight! You're on vacation! Take him back to Hartsfield and let him catch a commercial flight!"

Patrick intervened before another argument could break out, "Conrad invited her to have dinner with his family tonight. It would be best if she stayed with them and came back in the morning."

"Frank, it's his birthday!" she pleaded, "I'll be back in time for lunch or dinner at the latest. I'll come over and have dinner at your house, play with the kids and then we can just hang out."

Frank sighed, "It's not like I have a choice is it?"

She smiled and hugged his arm, "No, but I'd like it better if you didn't put up a stink about it."

"Fine, I'll drive you out there. And dinner tomorrow night, right?"

"Right. Now, I need to go pack my duffle."

A few minutes later Shauna and Conrad were ready to go.

"I'll drive and I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Shauna smiled, "You sure? I thought you needed to head out to a site."

"It can wait."

Patrick walked them to the door, "Conrad, I hope you'll come back and stay longer before your leave is over."

Conrad glanced over at Shauna and she nodded her head, "I'd be honored Patrick."

"Fine, come Saturday afternoon, come to church with the family Sunday. We'll have lunch after church, you can meet everyone else and go back with Shauna on Monday."

"Thank you, Patrick, I'll look forward to it."

"So will I lad." He clapped Conrad on the back and leaned in to kiss Shauna on the check, "call when you get settled lass."

"I will."

"Frank, drive safely."

Frank nodded, still stunned that Conrad was allowed to call Patrick O'Hara by his first name. He shook his head slowly realizing what his father was about.

They got to the airport and Shauna went to check in with Manny, leaving Conrad alone with Frank.

"So, you've been friends with Shauna a long time, haven't you."

"Yes." Conrad wondered where Frank was going with this.

"And you care about her."

"Well, yeah, she's my best friend, of course I care about her." Conrad tried not to be too insulted by Frank's question. Did he care about her? What kind of question was that?

"And she cares about you."

"Yes. She does, very much." Was Frank jealous? He tried to picture Cassie coming home with a friend from college. He would probably be jealous if she spent time with her friend while he was there.

"Right. And you're 'friends'."

"I said that, yes."

"So you don't have any other feelings toward her?" Frank was cut off by Shauna's arrival

"We're all set. Thanks Frank!" She leaned up and gave him a tight hug, which he returned, lifting her off her feet. "Frank!"

"Hurry home."

"It's only one night. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to tell Carolina that I'm coming over."

"I won't. Safe trip, Shauna." He waved as she went back to the plane.

Frank glared at Conrad as he shook the man's hand, "Saved by the bell."

"See you in a couple of weeks."

Frank watched him get in the plane with Shauna. "Oh you will." Frank pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called his brother Brian, "Round up Sean and meet me at Riley's for lunch."

"Sure, what's up?"

"A friend followed Shauna home last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think dad is determined the guy's going to be it."

"It?"

"It. You know, 'it'. As in Shauna's future husband."


	3. Chapter 3

A Birthday Gift

Chapter 3: Brothers

I do not own G.I. Joe. I own nothing but my imagination.

A big THANKS! To Little Lady Hawk for her help!

Sean slid into a wooden bench at Riley's and leaned against the green leather padding. "What's so important that it can't wait? I was having lunch with Ashlynn!"

Brian grinned, "More like you were having Ashlynn for lunch!"

Sean grinned back, "Take every opportunity you can. I think I learned that from you, bro."

Frank broke in, "Enough. I don't care what you and Ashlynn do just do it on your own time. And for goodness sake make sure dad doesn't find out about the extent of your relationship! That just wouldn't go over well."

"Says you. I don't know why anyone would care. We are engaged." Sean said in a huff.

Frank glared at his youngest brother, "You're only engaged when you actually ask a woman to marry you and slip a ring on her finger. You done that yet?"

Sean put his hands up in surrender, "Hey, no need to get testy. It's coming. I'm just waiting until the time's right."

Frank shook his head, "Yeah, whatever. I didn't call you down here to ream you out about your love life. It's Shauna's love life we need to discuss."

"Since when does baby sister have a love life?" Brian asked.

Frank ran his hands over his face, "Since she dragged some army guy home with her yesterday."

"Huh?" Sean shook his head.

"This the guy you mentioned on the phone?" Brian asked.

"Yeah."

Sean shook his head and held up his hands to call time, "Wow, guys, Shauna's love life is something I'm definitely not discussing on an empty stomach. Let's order, then we'll dive into this new and fascinating subject."

"Fine." Frank signaled the waitress.

The waitress smiled engagingly at the brothers as she sauntered up and said, "Well, if it isn't the three O'Hara boys. Would you be plotting something, now?"

Sean smiled back, "Shannon O'Reily, you're looking as gorgeous as ever."

She leaned over and put her elbows on the table, bringing her eye level with Sean, "Ashlynn Campbell was in here the other night. I didn't notice a ring on her finger. Does that mean you're still available?"

"Yeah, Sean, does that mean you're available?" Brian snickered until Frank slapped him upside the head.

Frank scowled at Shannon, "No, He's not."

Shannon stood up and scowled back at Frank with mutual dislike, "Well, now, that wouldn't be for you to say, would it?" She smiled enticingly at Sean, "You know where to find me if you're interested in a real woman."

Frank leaned forward, with his hands on the table, "A burger and a pint each will do, Shannon."

Shannon left in a huff and Sean turned his attention back to Frank

"You didn't have to be rude. She was only trying to be friendly."

"Sean, if she'd been any friendlier, she'd have been sitting in your lap! I'd like to see you explain that to Ashlynn. I'm serious Sean, you need to put a ring on Ashlynn's finger before she comes to her senses and leaves you!"

Brian interrupted before his brothers could get into a fight, "All right, you two, we didn't come here to discuss Sean's love life, as dramatic as it may be. We'll have to save that for another day. Let's eat and then we can talk about what we came here to discuss."

Shannon returned to the table with burgers and beer and turned to stalk back to the bar without a word although she did look over her shoulder and wink at Sean. The brothers turned their attention to food and general topics until their meals were finished.

Brian shoved his empty plate towards the middle of the table and leaned back against the booth, "All right, Frank, what's the deal with Shauna and this guy?"

Frank took a sip of his beer and then answered, "I went over to Dad's this morning to check for storm damage. There was none. I found Shauna with some guy in the backyard."

Sean cut in, "Define 'found'. I seriously doubt Shauna was getting it on with some guy while dad could have been looking out the kitchen window."

Frank leaned across the table and slapped Sean upside the head, "Of course not you moron. Shauna wouldn't do something stupid like that."

"Then what was she doing, Frank?" Brian asked

"They were playing catch."

Sean burst out laughing, "You got that this guy is Shauna's future husband from the two of them playing catch? Come on, Frank, get real!"

Brain spoke up, "I'm sure there was more to it than that. Wasn't there?"

"No, there wasn't." Frank shook his head looking worried. "I jumped the guy, wanted to know why he was there, why she had gone out in the storm last night to get him…"

"Whew…" Brian let out a low whistle; "Shauna drove out in the storm last night to get this guy? Isn't she still afraid of storms?"

Sean replied, "No. She doesn't like them but she's not afraid of them like she used to be. I think I'm starting to get why you called this meeting. He obviously is important to her."

Frank continued, "She claimed he was a friend. I cornered him at the airport about their 'friendship' but Shauna had the plane ready so he just said he'd see me in a couple of weeks."

"He's coming back?" Brian asked.

Frank nodded, "Yeah, and you'll never believe this. Dad's the one who asked him to come back."

There was stunned silence at the table for a moment, before Brian asked, "Dad invited the guy to come for another visit?"

Frank nodded again, "Yeah. They're calling each other by their first names, 'Conrad' and 'Patrick'. I'm telling you, if you'd been there you'd have freaked. Dad cooked him breakfast, sausage, eggs, toast, the whole nine yards. He's dropped the uptight manners he usually has and is practically treating this Conrad like a son already. And he just met the guy less than 24 hours ago!"

"How does Shauna feel about the guy?" Sean asked.

Frank grimaced, "Totally protective. She wouldn't let me say one thing, not one blasted thing about him!"

Sean shook his head, "So she's into him, he's into her, and dad's cheering them on. So what? If the guy's okay then what's the problem?"

Frank and Brian looked at him like he had two heads, "The problem is that some guy is sniffing around Shauna!"

Sean stood up, "I think you guys need a priority check. She is an adult. But on the other hand, if everyone is worried about Shauna's relationship problems then nobody will rag me about mine. See ya later. Thanks for lunch!"


	4. Chapter 4: Revealing Dinner Conversation

Birthday Gift

Chapter 4: Revealing Dinner Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe.

Thanks again to Little Lady Hawk for her insight and editing!

In the air, many miles away from her brothers and their worries, Shauna checked in with the tower and confirmed that weather was clear through to St. Louis.

They were zipping along, watching the houses and buildings turn into fields. Conrad turned his attention from the scenery below and looked at Shauna. He smiled and laughed at the expression of joy on her face, "I forget how much you love flying, and the pure joy you get from it."

She laughed, "I love it. You're so free up here, nothing to do but flyno worries. You can go anywhere you want or no place in particular."

"Someplace particular this time."

She smiled, "Don't worry, you'll be in St. Louis before dinner. I promise!"

"I'll hold you to it!"

She laughed and turned her attention back to flying, leaving Conrad to think about his family.

True to her word, they were in St. Louis before dinnertime. Shauna taxied the plane to a stop in St. Louis and Conrad looked around for his mom and Jack.

WhenConrad stepped out of the plane his mother and Jack were waiting for him. His mom rushed forward and threw her arms around him in a rib-cracking embrace. She started crying. He hugged her back just as tight but couldn't say anything other than, "Mom…"

"I'm so glad you're home, you're finally home…" She hugged him once more, loosened her embrace enough to kiss him on the forehead and then let go.

As his mom dabbed her eyes and got herself under control, Jack took her place. He and Conrad exchanged a fierce bear hug and then gave each other numerous slaps on the back. Both were beaming.

"Happy Birthday, Conrad."

"Thanks, Jack."

His mother turned on Shauna, "And you, young lady, must be the one responsible for getting him home this time!"

Shauna grinned; she couldn't help but like his mom immediately, "Guilty as charged, ma'am."

Conrad's mom put her hands around Shauna's face and kissed her forehead, "I hope you realize what a precious gift you've given me. Thank you." Barbara let go and dabbed her eyes once again. She smiled brilliantly at Shauna then took her by the arm, "Now, I insist you allow us to return the favor. You must stay for Conrad's birthday."

She turned to Conrad, "She is staying isn't she?"

"Yes, mom, she's staying tonight."

"Just tonight?" Barbara frowned

Conrad rolled his eyes, "Yes, mom, just tonight."

"Just tonight? She flies you all the way out here and she's just going to stay tonight?"

"Mom, she wants to visit her family as much as I want to visit you. And…." he cut in before she could say anything else, "…her family would like to spend time with her just as much as you want to spend time with me."

Barbara, humphed, "Well, Shauna, we are so very glad to meet you and we're so happy you're staying, even if it is just for tonight. Next time you'll have to plan on a longer visit."

Conrad ran his fingers through his hair, "Mom…" he pleaded. She was beginning to embarrass him.

His mom just smiled at him. She led Shauna towards the jeep, "Conrad, you will be a gentleman and get her things?"

"Yes, mom." He noticed it wasn't really a request.

"I hope you like steak, Shauna. It's Conrad's favorite and since it's his birthday I thought he should get his favorite meal."

"And birthday cake, mom?" Conrad called as he ran to catch up, bags in hand.

"Of course!"

Shauna leaned over and giggled when they were in the jeep, "I like your mom. She's a lot of fun."

Conrad groaned, "Until she starts embarrassing you in front of your best friend."

"I embarrass you all the time you should be used to it by now."

"That's only when we're sparing and only because you goad me into a competition you know you'll win."

"I do not goad you into anything."

Conrad thumped the bill of her Braves ball cap, remembering the argument they'd had the previous day in her dad's kitchen about whose baseball team was the best, "Oh, yeah, what about this?"

"I am merely showing my support for the best major league ball team there is."

Conrad laughed, "Not this year!" He said referring to the St. Louis Cardinals recent 2004 win over the Braves for the National League Pennant.

"Just you wait until the next season begins-we're going to kick your butts!"

Up front Jack and Barbara exchanged a knowingly glance.

They kept up the friendly banter until they reached the farm.

"Oh, wow, all this is yours?"

Jack pointed out what crops were growing in the various fields they passed as they made their way to the house. They pulled up in front of a two-story farmhouse with a wraparound front porch complete with rocking chairs and a swing.

"It's beautiful." Shauna said as she took in the old farmhouse in front of her. "It must be nice to sit outside in a rocker on a summer evening."

Barbara smiled proudly as she stepped out of the jeep, "It is indeed. Next time you come, you'll have to come in the summer. Conrad, show Shauna where she'll sleep and then the two of you are on your own until supper. You'll have a few hours if you want to go on a ride."

Conrad grinned, "Trying to get rid of me already?"

Barbara turned and narrowed her eyes at her son; "You'll get your cake after dinner and not a moment before so don't you come into my kitchen trying to get a peek!" She swatted his arm as Conrad led Shauna down the hall and up the stairs.

"Here ya go." Conrad opened a door and plopped her bags next to the dresser.

Shauna went to the window and peeped out, "Nice view."

"If you like farmland. Come on, I'll show you around." They wandered around the farm, using the time to catch up until it was time for dinner.

Shortly after the dinner bell rang they were all seated around a large round table digging in to what Shauna thought was the best steak she'd had in a long time. She was waiting for Conrad's mom, Barbara, to start the inquisition. She didn't have long to wait.

"So, Conrad tells us you're from Atlanta?"

She flashed a quick smile at Conrad and he grinned back, raising his eyebrows in an 'I told you so…' look, "Yes. I'm from Atlanta. My parents emigrated from Ireland shortly before my oldest brother Frank was born. My father and three brothers still live there, Frank and Brian with their families. "

"Did they have family here?"

"Not at the time but they did have some close friends from college they stayed with for a while."

Jack took up the conversation, "More family has come over since?"

"Yes, a few cousins in Savannah and one of my dad's younger brothers operates a pub in Boston."

"Is that why you went to Harvard? Family close by?" Conrad asked between bites.

She grinned, "No, that's why dad agreed to let me go to Harvard-plenty of family to watch out for me!"

His parent's eyes shot up at the mention of Harvard just like most people's did, she still got a kick out of it, "Harvard? What did you study?"

"A little of this and a little of that but I have a degree in political science. I figured it would be beneficial to my army career."

Jack poured more sauce on his steak and once again picked up the conversation, "When did you enter the army?"

"I entered while I was in college. I made a deal with my dad to do two years of college and then if I were still sure I wanted to go into the army he'd give me his blessing. I held him to the deal. I took a semester off to do my basic training and finished out college on reserve status."

His mom once again took a firm hold of the conversation, dragging it back in the direction she wanted, "So how did you two meet?"

Conrad and Shauna glanced at each other before Conrad delivered the same edited version that he'd told her father. "We met when Shauna joined the Joe team. We became friends when we were partnered for a mission in South America." He had stressed the word friends, worrying that his mom would ask something really embarrassing when she got tired of the boring "get to know you" questions

Jack must have had the same fear because he attempted to guide the conversation back to more neutral ground, "Conrad tells us you come from a large family, you mentioned you had brothers still living in Atlanta?"

"Three older brothers. The oldest two, Frank and Brian, are both happily married with children. Sean, who is only about 2 years older than I am, is happily committed to his childhood sweetheart. News of their engagement could come at any time." She left out in the next century, silently wondering if those two would ever tie the knot

Dinner was winding down and Barbara still hadn't found out what she wanted to know. She had hoped Conrad would just come right out and declare that Shauna was his girlfriend, although now that she thought about it, fiancé had a better ring to it. Oh, well, she was just going to have to come out and say it, "So, are you two sleeping together? If you are, it's fine, you can move her things out of the guest room."

Conrad, Shauna, and Jack all had to work hard at not spitting out their food. They succeeded but Conrad did knock his glass of wine over, spilling it in Shauna's lap. "Mom!"

"Well, it is a legitimate question. I mean she is the only girl you've brought home to meet us since high school and goodness knows those relationships are rarely the real thing."

Jack handed Shauna a towel, "Thanks, Jack. If you don't mind, I'd like to go upstairs and change clothes." She carefully avoided meeting anyone's gaze as she left the kitchen. Boy had she underestimated Barbara! So that's where he gets his aura of command. Who'd have thought?

As she walked up the stairs she could hear Jack berate his wife, "Barbara, did you really just ask that? I don't think it was appropriate!"

"Well, if they weren't going to tell us we had to find out somehow." For her part, Barbara was not in the least embarrassed by the bombshell she had laid out across the dinner table," And further more, I don't recall getting an answer." She then turned her attention back to her son, "So are you? And if you aren't do you want to?"

Jack turned to his stepson, "Don't answer that."

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Fine. Anyone ready for cake? We can eat it in front of the fireplace in the living room."

Conrad's mood lightened at the thought of homemade cake, "I'll go start the fire."

Shauna came downstairs and found Conrad lighting the fire. He looked up, red faced, and Shauna interrupted him before he could say anything, "You'll get more or less the same thing from my brothers if you come back at the end of your vacation. I don't think they'll ask anything quite so specific since their wives and children will more than likely be in the room but you never know." She looked around the room, hoping to find inspiration for a new topic of conversation. She looked up and saw a picture on the mantel of a young Conrad dressed in full cowboy regalia sitting on a horse with a large blond man that could only be his father. "Is that your dad?"

Conrad took the picture down and handed it to her, "Yeah, I was probably six when that was taken. We were visiting my uncle in Texas. My dad was originally from Texas and grew up on a ranch. We were about to leave to round up cattle and I was finally allowed to go with them. I thought I was the luckiest kid in the world that day."

She grinned, "So that's when the cowboy obsession really started."

He shook his head; it was futile to argue with her even though he didn't think he had an obsession with anything, except maybe his job. He pointed out other pictures on the mantel, including his sister, Cassie, and a few extended family members.

His mom came in with the cake, "Oh good, you're showing her pictures! Wasn't he a cute kid?"

"Cake time?" Conrad asked hopefully

"If you're sure you really want cake?"

"M-o-m, don't tease! Light the dang candles and sing so I can have my cake. I've waited five years for a piece!"

They all laughed and sang happy birthday. Conrad rolled his eyes when Shauna made him make a wish before he blew out the candles.

Shauna set her finished plate down and listened to the flow of conversation around her. Even with his mom's outrageous comment she liked his parents. She felt comfortable here even though she'd arrived for the first time only a few hours ago. She watched the flames dance off the glass of picture frames and realized his mom had pictures hung in lots of places around the room. She hadn't gone so far as to cover an entire wall like some people but Shauna could tell that the memories were important to his mom. She could track Conrad's life in those pictures and realized how important they must be to him. She spotted one across the room that got her attention. She got up to take a closer look and laughed when she saw Conrad's face covered in chocolate. "What happened? You try to shove a whole bag of M & M's in your mouth or something?"

Conrad turned beat red instantly and tried to change the subject. Jack started to laugh uncontrollably so she turned to Barbara. "Okay, You have to tell me! I've never seen him so embarrassed!" 'And after tonight that was hard to say.' She thought

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, he did try to shove a whole bag of M & M's in his mouth. Not all at once, but quickly enough. Conrad was at the time an only child and his father was away from home for extended periods of time so it was usually just the two of us. Conrad was a good child and so he generally got what he asked for, but not that time.

"We had been to the grocery store and I'd left my purse at home so I had just enough cash to buy the groceries we needed for the next day and nothing else. Conrad wanted a bag of M & M's and I told him no. He'd been in a bit of a temper that day and didn't take kindly to being told no. He snuck to the candy aisle while my back was turned and opened a bag of the candy and tried to eat it as quickly as possible so I wouldn't find out.

"I got curious when he turned his back to me every time I tried to talk to him. I grabbed his arm to turn him around and he dashed out of my grasp and started to run around the store while I tried to chase him down, at that point realizing what he'd done. One of the clerks picked him up and returned him to me. We left as quickly as possible."

Conrad shook his head, "And every time I wanted M & M's after that I asked permission, even after I joined the ARMY."

"You know, dear, if you like to look at pictures I have several albums from Conrad's childhood that I'm sure you'd love."

Conrad looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "No-mom, please, I'm begging you. It's my birthday. Please don't embarrass me anymore!"

His mom reached over and patted his cheek, "Now, now, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, Shauna is your friend, and you were a cute baby." She managed to once again cast her doubts about their "friendship"

"Fine, look at the blankety-blank baby pictures. I don't have to endure it in person."

Jack and Conrad grabbed some beers from the kitchen and went outside to escape.


	5. Chapter 5: Heartfelt Confessions

A Birthday Gift

Chapter 5: Heart Felt Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from G.I. Joe.

Thanks again to Little Lady Hawk who edited this for me!

Conrad and Jack settled into a pair of front porch rockers amidst the faint sound of female laughter coming from the living room.

"Did she have to pull out the baby pictures?" Conrad asked disgusted

Jack laughed, "She is your mother."

Conrad shook his head, "But naked baby pictures?"

The men became silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Conrad's thoughts turning to the embarrassing stories his mother was no doubt at this very moment revealing to Shauna. His thoughts had turned to his mother's pointed questions at the dinner table, which had disturbed him more than he had let on to his parents. Sleeping with Shauna? What the hell kind of question was that? Of course he wasn't sleeping with her! They were friends. Friends-period-exclamation point-friends. They were not lovers. Shauna had never indicated she had feelings for him beyond friendship. He certainly didn't have any.

But there was that nagging itch at the back of his neck that reminded him that he wasn't being completely honest with himself. Hadn't there been times he had wished they were more than friends? He'd done his very best each and every time that thought had come up to squash it immediately. It was becoming more and more of an effort to keep Shauna firmly in the friend-only category. Why was that?

Jack glanced over at his stepson and sighed inwardly. The boy looked like he was doing some hard thinking and getting nowhere fast. Why was it that someone on the outside could see something so much clearer than someone on the inside? The boy needed help to see what was right in front of him and for better or worse it was his place to help him.

He said a silent prayer to Conrad's father for guidance. Conrad was a much his child as Vince or Cassie. It didn't matter one bit to Jack that he couldn't take credit for bringing the boy into this world, Conrad was a much his son as he had been Sam's. Jack thought about what Sam would think of the child he'd left behind. He hoped Sam would be pleased with the job he and Barbara had done raising their boy into a man, a man with a serious problem.

The boy'd have to be a fool not to have feelings for the woman he had brought home with him. Jack wondered if Conrad had yet to understand the significance in that. Come to think of it, they shouldn't have been shocked with Barbara's bombshell question earlier in the evening. Shauna was the only woman Conrad had brought home to meet them. Jack didn't count the high school relationships even the one girlfriend they'd met when they'd come to visit Conrad at college. Jack could answer Barbara's question now, on the off chance she hadn't figured out for herself. Were they sleeping together? No. Did they want to? Hell, yes. The only problem was they hadn't quite figured it out for themselves. It wasn't his place to help Shauna figure that out. But it was his place to help Conrad and that's what he was going to do.

Taking a cue from his wife, Jack laid it out as plain as he could, "Are you in love with her?"

Conrad's reaction was no less impressive with being delayed by a few seconds. He sucked in air like a drowning man and started to choke. He drew in a deep breath and uttered, "Oh, my God!"

Jack put his beer down and went over to slap Conrad on the back. "Well, son? A yes or no would be more helpful."

Conrad sat up and swallowed, "Yes." He said softly

Jack nodded and went back to his chair, "I figured as much."

Conrad took a minute to turn the thought over in his head, testing it, seeing if it fit, he was surprised to find that it did, it fit perfectly. "Yeah, yeah, I am. I'm in love with Shauna." There was no fear, just a deep sense of rightness, of wholeness. He hadn't realized he was missing anything but there it was, what a cliché, the part of him that he hadn't realized was missing.

Jack was amused by the slightly surprised tone Conrad had used to say that, the boy had recovered nicely. Most men took a bit longer to come to terms with being in love with a woman. One hurtle down, one to go. Jack hoped he could accomplish the next hurtle with a bit of humor. "I was hoping you'd say that, because if you didn't, I'd try to snatch her up for myself. She's not one to miss."

Conrad shot a scowl in Jack's direction, "You've already got a woman of your own."

Jack grinned, "I do, but you don't. Not yet anyways."

Conrad's brow rose, "I take that the 'yet' is supposed to be a sign of confidence?"

Jack laughed, "I doubt she realizes, since you didn't, but your relationship with her isn't platonic, not on either side."

Conrad looked hopeful, "You think so?"

Jack nodded, "That doesn't mean it'll be easy getting her, it never is."

"Any advice you want to share on that front?"

"Follow your heart."

"How about something a bit more solid?"

"Sorry, son, this is one battle you're on your own. Every woman is different. But I do think this is one battle best fought on home ground. I'll get your mother out of the way tomorrow after breakfast. You'll have most of the day to work up telling her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Jack snorted, "Luckily for you that is one thing you don't have to worry about. Now, let's go in. I'm ready for some cake."

Shauna looked up with the men came back in, "Hi! You really were a cute baby! And not a bad looking teenager, either!"

Conrad stood on the threshold for a moment, his hand caught on the door handle, had he never noticed how bright her smile was? Had he really never felt the warmth it sent shooting down his veins? He must be twenty kinds of fool for never noticing her like this before.

He closed the door behind him and sank down beside her next to the fire. "You were probably a lot cuter than I was."

"Well yeah, I am a girl! Girl babies are always way cuter than baby boys!"

"You think so?"

"I know so. I have three brothers. I was a way cuter baby than they were."

Conrad laughed, "Well I guess the matter is settled then."

Barbara spoke up, "Good, then it's time for Conrad to open his birthday presents."

"Mom, do we have to do that tonight?"

"It's your birthday, when else are you going to it?"

He sighed, resigned, "Fine. Let's get it over with then."

He opened up a few gifts from friends and extended family, including a collection of cd's Cassie had made for him and a sarcastic card. He opened the last gift, from his parents, and sat there for a moment, stunned.

Shauna leaned over to see what it was, "Oh, how sweet, a picture of your family. You'll have to put it in your office."

He shook his head, "No way, this is going in my quarters."

Barbara reached for Jack's hand before saying, "We hope you like it. We couldn't think of anything really special to get you and we really wanted this gift to be special since you'd be here with us to open it."

He got up and kissed his mother on the cheek, "It's perfect, mom, thanks."

"We're just glad you were able to be with us this year, that's the real gift." Jack said.

They all sat around the fire with coffee for a while longer before Jack and Barbara quietly slipped off to bed leaving Shauna and Conrad alone with fire.

They sat side by side in the quiet for several minutes. Conrad was lost in thought, holding the framed picture of his family in his hand.

After a few moments Conrad sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning towards her with a self-depreciating grin, "Well, enough deep thinking for one night. It's late, I'll walk you to your room."

"Okay."

They paused outside her door, saying good night. She looked down and then back up, reaching out a hand to stop him, "Conrad…"

"What is it?" he looked at her, concerned

She looked out and let her breath out in a gush, "I'm sorry I didn't have anything to give you for your birthday. I have a gift for you but it's in my quarters at base. I left before you and I didn't think I'd see you on your birthday and I didn't want to give it to you early."

He stood there looking at her with a look of complete and utter shock on his face for he didn't know how long before he could respond. "Shauna." He shook his head in disbelief. He put his hand on her shoulders and gripped tightly, speaking in a husky voice, "You have given me the most precious thing in the world-my family. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten to see them on my birthday. You don't know how important that is to me, how special. Nothing… nothing, will ever take the place of this gift. Ever. I can't tell you in words how grateful I am to you. You are my best friend and this, this went way beyond anything I could ever want." He hugged her tight for a moment and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

She was shocked at this outpouring of emotion. He was such a controlled man; he so rarely let anyone in, even her. She was awed and in a way, honored, that he would think so highly of her to let down his walls, or at least to invite her inside them. She stroked his hair until she felt his muscles loosen, releasing their tension. She placed a light kiss on the side of his cheek and pulled away. "I would do anything I could for you Conrad, you know that. It's what friends do for each other."

"You went beyond what the role of "friendship" normally entails."

She just shook her head, squeezed his hand and turned to go in her room. As she was halfway in, she turned and looked back, "Good night Conrad. Sweet Dreams."

As he lay in bed, thinking about his conversation with Jack, thinking about his conversation with Shauna he realized he had to get up his courage and ask. He was important to her; he knew that, obviously very important for all the trouble she went through to get him here. And her comment, "I'd do anything for you…" They were friends yes, but maybe Jack was right, maybe she did feel something for him beyond friendship. He'd find out in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

A Birthday Gift

Chapter 6: Ramifications

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe. Thanks to Little Lady Hawk for editing!

Conrad fumbled through breakfast the next morning, trying not making eye contact with Shauna and doing his best to be invisible. A hard thing to do when he hadn't been home in five years and when he had finally did get home, he brought a friend; a female friend. These were not things easily ignored.

He couldn't help it; he just didn't know how to act around her anymore! This whole situation was hopeless; he was acting like an idiot. Even if she was attracted to him he wasn't going to get anywhere with her until he got himself under control.

Suddenly, he pushed his chair back from the table and dumped his dishes in the sink. "I'm gonna check on the horses," he mumbled and beat a hasty retreat, not noticing the hurt expression on Shauna's face that quickly turned to an angry stare.

Barbara frowned after him. "Well I wonder what's gotten into him?" she glanced at Jack.

Jack shook his head, "Don't look at me. Maybe he didn't sleep well last night."

"Well why wouldn't he? He's home, he should sleep like a baby."

"Maybe he has things on his mind, Barbara."

"What could he have on his mind? He has a guest!"

Shauna slammed her fork down on her plate. 'We'll just see about that!' she thought to herself. She turned to Barbara and Jack, "Excuse me. I think I've overstayed my welcome. Thank you both for having me. Barbara, breakfast was wonderful." She put her dishes with Conrad's and stalked out of the kitchen.

She jerked on her coat and slammed out the door, stomping through the yard. "If he thinks for a second that he can invite me out here, let me spend a wonderful evening with his family, and then treat me like some uninvited, unwanted guest he has another thing coming! If he doesn't want me here anymore he can at least be polite about it! I'm not about to put up with that lousy attitude another second!"

When the door slammed a second time Barbara got up to look through the window but Jack stopped her. "What?" she asked

"Leave it alone, Barbara. They're adults. They've got to figure this out for themselves."

"If we leave it up to him she'll be gone in less than an hour!"

"He's not a child anymore, honey. He can handle himself around women."

"Not that one! She's different and if he's not careful he's going to lose her before he has her!"

Jack grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out of the room, "We're going to let them work it out. And we're not spying either."

"Oh, you're no fun."

Conrad slumped against the closed barn door, "Safe." He sighed. With luck Jack could keep Shauna entertained until he got himself under control and figured out what he was going to do. It wasn't everyday he had to work up the nerve to tell his best friend he was in love with her. If working up the courage to pour his heart out took him awhile that was to be expected. He looked around the barn to find something, anything to do. Horses had been feed, stalls mucked out this morning, but surely they needed to be cleaned out again. It would be good, hard work, and hopefully while he was working he could figure out what the hell he was supposed to say to her. He picked up the shovel and stared at it. 'Coward.' He couldn't believe he was about to choose to muck out horse stalls to avoid telling Shauna he was in love with her.

'I could just ignore it and try to be satisfied with merely her friendship.' He nixed that thought as soon as it occurred. He had more to offer her than friendship. They could have a chance if he screwed his courage together and admitted his feelings.

"Hauser!"

Conrad turned around. "Hell!" he muttered under his breath. He'd made her mad. That was the last thing he'd meant to do and now he'd have to deal with the consequences. He shuddered inside, taking in her crossed arms, flashing eyes, and tapping foot. He swore he could see steam coming out her ears. This had all the makings of one fabulous Irish fit-completely directed at him.

"Shauna, I, ah…didn't hear you. Is ah, everything ok? Do you need something?"

"Damn right I need something! I need an explanation!"

He swallowed, 'Oh shit!' he thought. Maybe if he played dumb he could get out of this without a black eye, "Oh? An explanation for what?"

She stepped closer and poked him in the chest with her finger, "For why, after practically begging me to come out here to spend your birthday with you, you're all of a sudden treating me as if I had the plague! You haven't said more than two words to me since you woke up, you won't even look at me!" She waved her arms in the air and raised her voice with each declaration.

He took off his gloves and ran a hand through his hair, "I haven't? Shauna…I …um…" 'Dammit, I can't even put together a coherent sentence! Pull yourself together! You're not some nervous teenager asking a girl out for the first time so stop acting like one!'

"No!" she spat out, "You haven't. We had such a good time yesterday and today you're acting as if you don't even want me around. What's up with that? If you want me to leave, just say so!"

"Leave? You think I want you to leave?" He shook his head, trying to clear out some of the cobwebs. Why had his brain turned to mush the instant she stormed in here?

She let out a frustrated scream, "Ugghh! Fine! I'll see you back at base in two weeks. Maybe by then you'll have figured out how to deal with this sudden aversion to me!"

"Aversion? To you? It's not like that!" She didn't wait to find out what it was like. She turned tail and began stalking out of the barn.

He watched her walk away for all of two seconds before he realized he was about to loose his one and only chance, "Oh shit."

"Shauna, wait!"

"Go to hell, Hauser!" she called over her shoulder.

He didn't think; he just reacted. He took two long steps, grabbed her by the arms, spun her around, and hauled her to him for a scorching kiss, then just as suddenly, stepped back.

"Oh, wow," she stared at him wide eyed and touched her fingers to her lips.

"Shauna…I…" He dragged his fingers though his hair nervously.

"You kissed me. Finally."

"Finally?" now he was really confused.

She smiled slightly, "I've been wanting you to do that for a long time."

"You have?!" he replied, dumbfounded but slowly returned her shy smile

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"You've really wanted me to kiss for a long time?"

She smiled, "Stop answering all my questions with questions, and yes I have."

"Oh, well, in that case." He smiled; he might just have a chance after all. He stepped closer and took her in arms, gathering her close and sighing when she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood like that for a moment, lost in each other.

"Conrad?" Shauna whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"That was a really nice first kiss but it was a long time coming. You're not gonna make me wait that long for the next one are you?"

He chuckled and leaned down, "No, I'm not." He gently caressed her lips with his, a slow glide of lips that melded into one long, slow, passionate kiss.

Getting caught up in a truly wonderful second kiss, Shauna leaned against him, letting him gather her as close as he possibly could and returned his kiss with a slow burning passion of her own, wishing the kiss would go on forever.

They were so caught up in the kiss they didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Jack walked in to the barn, "Shauna? You ready to head to the airport?" He saw them in a lip lock and grinned. Conrad opened his eyes and glared at his stepfather who only grinned wider and replied, "Guess you'll need a few more minutes. Come find me when you're ready." He gave Conrad a knowing wink and gave them their privacy.

Conrad dropped his lips back to hers and they kissed for another long minute before coming up for air. By the time Shauna had laid her head against his shoulder her heart was pounding.

"Well, you sure know how to make up for lost time."

He nuzzled her forehead, "I wish I'd admitted to myself how I really felt about you a long time ago. So much time wasted…"

"But no more," she looked up at him, making sure he met her gaze, "We're together now Conrad, and we can travel this road as far as we want."

He smiled, "I think that's my new favorite word."

She laughed, and the tension was gone. "You'll still come back to visit on the way to base?"

"Late Saturday afternoon sound ok? That will give me a good amount of time to spend with my folks and still leave a weekend for us."

"Late Saturday sounds wonderful. Think you can manage civilian life for two weeks without anyone to boss around?"

"Oh, if I get bored I can always call you up and order you around."

"Conrad!"

Barbara pounced the moment Jack closed the house door, "So? They're so quiet. Are they all right?"

Jack chuckled, pulling her into his arms, "Yes, honey, they're doing just fine."

She straightened, "Oh? They are? How wonderful!" Jack kissed her, letting her know just how wonderful it was.

Eventually Shauna and Conrad ended their kiss. She laid her head on his shoulder and they stood like that, just enjoying being in the other's arms. Conrad kissed the side of her head, "Do you really have to leave?"

She sighed and looked up, "I need to go back home. I want to see my family, but I want to stay here too."

He leaned down and kissed her again, "I'll drive you to the airport, that will give us a few more minutes together. Besides, if I don't send you back your brother Frank will come out here with a search party."

She chuckled, "Frank's like that. He's a good brother even if he does take the overprotection thing a bit too far."

He took her hand, "Come on, let's tell my folks you're leaving. Mom will want to make a big fuss. The longer we stay out here the harder it will be to let you go."

Later they were in the car driving to the airport. He held her close with one arm and drove with the other. They didn't talk much, just enjoyed the newness of their relationship.

When they got to the airport he helped her check out her plane and when it was time to let her go, he kissed her again, making sure she would remember exactly what they had started.

"Two weeks Shauna, I'll expect a few phone calls."

"Only a few? I can do that."

"Safe flying."

"Always."

He watched her fly off, knowing that it would be two weeks before he saw her again but he'd dream about her every day in between.

Shauna touched down in Atlanta and saw her childhood friend, and Sean's girlfriend, Ashlynn Campbell waiting for her. She waved to Ashlynn as she taxied her plane into the hanger. She grabbed her bag and jumped down to the floor.

Ashlynn met her halfway with a tight hug, "It's about time!"

"I've only been gone a day!"

"But you were only here a day before you left!" Ashlynn let go and grabbed Shauna's hands, "Well, how was it? Did you have a good time?"

Shauna grinned, "I had a fabulous time!"

"I know that look, something happened! Did you finally get over the "we're just good friends"?"

Shauna didn't say anything, she didn't need to; she just stood there and looked ridiculously happy. Ashlynn grinned back and screamed, "Yes!"

Ashlynn grabbed her and twirled her around, "He kissed you or did you kiss him?"

Shauna spun around one more time and then stopped, facing her friend, "He kissed me."

"Then you finally admit you're in love with him?"

"Yes! I finally admit I'm in love with him!"

Ashlynn screamed again, "Oh! I'm so happy! This is so exciting! You're grinning; you're twirling around! You haven't done that since we were kids!"

"I know, I'm just so…. so happy!"

"Well you should be, he's all you ever talk about! I want to hear everything!" Ashlynn turned to Manny who had just come out of his office, "You can take care of everything can't you Manny?"

Manny grinned at Ashlynn, "For you babe, I can do anything."

She blew him a kiss, "Thanks Manny, you're the best!"

Ashlynn linked arms with Shauna arms, "Now, I want to know everything, every miniscule little detail. They bent their heads together and chattered the whole way home.


	7. Friends & Family

A Birthday Gift

Chapter 7: Family & Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe. Thanks to Little Lady Hawk for her help!

Ashlynn drove out of the airport towards Frank's house. She didn't want to turn Shauna over to her brother, but she really didn't have a choice. She did, however, have a say in when Shauna got to Frank's house. There was the short way and then there was the long way, and then there was traffic. The way she figured it, she could get the entire story out of Shauna before they got to Frank's neighborhood, especially since Shauna was in the mood to share. Ashlynn smiled, that made things easier.

"Okay, I know you finally got over the whole 'we're just good friends' deal, and he kissed you, but what I don't know is how it happened!"

Shauna grinned and turned in her seat to face Ashlynn, "What you mean is you want all the juicy details you're afraid I'm not going to want to share later."

Ashlynn returned her smile, "Of course that's what I mean! So spill it already! Frank'll have a hissy if I don't deliver you to his house in time for dinner. Even with the traffic that doesn't give us as much time as I'd like."

Shauna leaned back in her seat and sighed, "So much has happened in such a short period of time I don't really know where to start."

"Start with telling me how he kissed! Fantastic, right?"

"Fantastic? Fantastic doesn't even begin to cover it! I swear I have never felt this way about another man."

"Of course not, silly. You've never been in love before," Ashlynn paused for a second, "at least not for real. So what happened? It took you years to admit you had feelings for him in the first place, so how did you get from 'really good friend' to girlfriend in a couple of days?"

"Okay, fine. I know I move slower than molasses. But this was too important to rush!"

"Excuses, excuses, just give me the juicy details."

Shauna laughed, "Okay. Everything happened this morning after breakfast. We …shared a moment last night. No, it wasn't a romantic moment, but a moment none the less. Then we woke up this morning and he wouldn't say two words to me. I was incredibly hurt and disappointed, not to mention confused, especially after the day we'd spent. I worked my way up from disappointed to angry and before long I had a nice temper going. He got up from the breakfast table to go 'check on the horses' and I followed. I threw a fabulous fit and I was storming out when he grabbed me and kissed me."

Ashlynn squealed, "Like a 'I'm going to die if I don't have you right this instant' kind of kiss?"

Shauna laughed, "No. It was horrible."

"What? How could it have been horrible? You're practically floating on air!"

"That was the first kiss. I don't think he'd even consciously decided to kiss me. He just sort of mashed his lips against mine and then stepped back, scared to death I was going to kick his ass for taking liberties. I stood there stunned for a moment before I admitted I'd been waiting for him to kiss me."

"I assume he grabbed you in his arms and kissed you passionately, totally making up for the first kiss?"

Shauna laughed, "Something like that. Needless to say, the second kiss was a lot better and a lot longer than the first!"

"How much longer?"

"I don't know! We kinda lost track of time! All I know is by the time we surfaced for air my knees were shaking. I couldn't stand on my own, my heart was racing, my brain mush, and I was dragging in gulps of air. Eventually we went back to the house, gathered my things, and drove to the airport. And here I am."

"With several really hot kisses scattered between, I hope."

"Of course," Shauna thought back to the last, extremely heated kiss they'd shared just before she took off.

"You're blushing! I can't believe it; Shauna O'Hara is blushing over a guy!"

"Okay, so we already established that this is not just 'a guy'!"

"I know, but there are so few opportunities to tease you anymore I have to take any chance that comes along. When's he coming back?"

"Two weeks from yesterday. It seems like forever and we'll only have a day to spend together before we have to go back."

"Oh honey, trust me, he'll be here that Friday at the latest."

Shauna perked up, "You think?"

"Trust me; if he doesn't change his mind about coming early we'll change it for him."

Ashlynn had the entire story, every single thing that had happened over the weekend out by the time they finally pulled into frank's driveway. "I'll come in for a minute but I can't stay for dinner. Not that I'm invited anyway."She slammed the car door and walked around the car to wait for Shauna. "What's Frank going to think of your new relationship?"

Shauna grimaced, "I don't know. He won't like it, I'm sure of that. He was not at all thrilled to find Conrad at dad's in the first place. And at that time I could honesty swear we were just good friends. He's so overprotective of me I swear sometimes he still sees me as a child with pigtails and skinned knees."

Ashlynn nodded understandingly, "Yeah, apparently having baby sisters does that to a guy. We're precariously close to being thought of as an extra child that lives close by but not at home."

"Which gives them the idea they can run our lives for us as if we were their children and not their siblings."

"At least you only have three older brothers. I've got three older brothers and two older sisters."

Shauna snorted, "I don't see myself as being much luckier than you." Shauna reached her hand up to knock on the door just as it was whipped open from the inside. Frank's wife Carolina, Caro for short, ushered them inside.

"Will you two stop standing around outside in the freezing cold and get in here quick! The girls are busy upstairs and Frank is on the phone with Little Jamie. As soon as they know you're here they'll come running and I'll have to wait until sometime next week to find out what happened!"

Caro opened the door again slowly and poked her head inside, "Okay, come on." She said as she practically dragged them inside the house; promptly shoving them into the nearby powder room. She flipped on the vent fan to cover their conversation in case someone wandered by. "Now spill! I want to know everything!"

Shauna glanced at Ashlynn and grinned.

Caro beamed, "So it is true! I figured as much with Frank stomping around here day and night and checking the clock constantly! So exactly how tall and gorgeous is he and what happened after you left? Did you really go home with him?"

"I'll answer your questions if you give me a second! His name is Conrad, he's 6'2", has gorgeous blue eyes, and I offered to fly him home so he could visit with his family. I stayed because it was his birthday and I wanted to spend it with him. It was just more convenient that I stay the night and come back today."

"Ha! As if that's even half of it!" Caro crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

Shauna's grin faded. Caro wasn't first on the list to turn to about "girl stuff" but she was close to the top. She was like the older sister Shauna had never had. But still there were limits to the things she felt comfortable sharing with Caro; there were no limits what she had or what she would share with Ashlynn.

Caro sensed her hesitation, "Shauna Marie O'Hara, don't you dare think about leaving me out of this! A good bottle of Irish loosened your tongue last time and it'll do it again!"

Shauna rolled her eyes, remembering that she had apparently already told Caro more than she would have usually shared with her. She just didn't remember exactly what she had shared. Caro had been expecting and hadn't had even a drop of Irish, unlike Shauna and the rest of their group. She had been on the way back to base from Washington DC and had finally realized what Ashlynn and Jaye had been telling her for a while-she was in love with Conrad Hauser, one of her best friends and her commanding officer.

She'd desperately needed time to get herself and her emotions under control before she faced him. So, she'd done a little creative weather forecasting and changed the slight chance of ice and snow into a massive snow storm that just happened to divert her plane to Atlanta. She'd owed Breaker a big favor for backing up her little white lie.

"Caro, Frank's not going to be happy about my relationship with Conrad."

It was Caro's turn to roll her eyes, "Honey, he hasn't been happy about any relationship you've had with a member of the opposite sex since before you realized boys were different from girls. The fact that he's this flipped out about Conrad just means that he understands the potential seriousness of your relationship with Conrad. That does not mean I'm going to add fuel to his fire. I swear whatever you share with me goes no further; and I'll still run interference for you even if you don't share."

Shauna smiled again, "Thanks, Caro. So exactly what did Frank tell you about Conrad?"

"It wasn't so much what he said, but how he acted; stomping around in a temper, calling meetings with your brothers. So is Frank right, does he have reason to be worried about Conrad?"

Shauna blushed, "Umm…maybe."

Ashlynn gaped, "Maybe? Caro, ask her about how he kisses!"

Caro arched one perfect blonde eyebrow, "Exactly how well does he kiss?"

Shauna fluttered her hand over her heart dramatically, "Really well."

Ashlynn nodded, "He turned her into mush, Caro, her exact words!"

Caro's eyes widened, "Oh, honey that's wonderful!" Her deep Southern accent drawing out the words.

Ashlynn broke in, "Tell her what you told me in the car, about going weak at the knees!"

Shauna just closed her eyes and slumped back against the wall. "It was…" she searched for the proper word, "…fantastic. By the time we came up for air I was out of breath and my pulse was racing. He was supporting me because my knees had literally given out. There was not a single coherent thought in my head, and I had been reduced to a pile of flaming hormones."

"In other words, mind blowing," Caro smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good way to describe it."

Caro wrapped her in a big hug, "I'm so happy for you. I swear I'll keep Frank out of your hair while Conrad's visiting. When he's coming back by the way?"

"Two weeks from Saturday. I'm worried he'll turn around and leave once he meets everyone. Well, when he meets my brothers."

Ashlynn shook her head, "No way. I'm betting he'll be here sooner and nothing will make him leave. He commands an entire military unit, what's a little time with his girlfriend's family?"

Caro stared at Ashlynn, "You may have forgotten, having been practically born into this family and therefore already accepted, but potential spouses are not exactly welcomed with open arms."

Ashlynn grinned, "Does he have siblings?"

Shauna nodded, "Yes; a younger brother and a much younger sister."

"He'll manage just fine then," Ashlynn stated with a decisive nod of her head.

Shauna looked at Caro and felt a bit sheepish, thinking of exactly how difficult she'd made it for Carolina to be accepted into the family as Frank's wife. Now that she thought of it, if Frank and Brian gave her even a fraction of the grief she'd given them when they'd first brought their future wives home, she and Conrad were going to be in for a bumpy ride. And he was just coming to visit as her boyfriend.

Carolina reached over and gave Shauna another hug, "Don't worry, honey, it'll be all right. Michelle and I made it through the gauntlet, so will Conrad. And we'll do all we can to help. I promise I won't gloat too much from the sidelines."

"Hey! I thought you forgave me for all the trouble I caused you!"

Caro laughed, "I did, but forgivin' ain't fogettin'." she said as she flipped off the fan and ushered them out in front of her.

They hadn't been out for more than two seconds when Carolina and Frank's youngest child, Sicily, spotted them. With a shout she ran half way down the stairs and launched herself with a flying leap into her aunt's arms, "Yeah!! You're back!!" Shauna caught Sicily but she barely managed not to land on the floor.

Shauna hefted the little girl a bit higher on her hip, "No wonder they call you cricket! You're a jumping maniac!"

"Aunt Shauna!" Melanie, their oldest daughter, came racing down the stairs, but blessedly didn't try to jump in her aunt's arms. Shauna wrapped Melanie in a one armed hug and smiled. It was good to be home.

Frank stepped out of his office, phone to his ear, "What's all the commotion? Shauna!" His scowl split into a wide grin that vanished when he saw Ashlynn. "Oh, hello, Ashlynn. I was talking to your brother."

Ashlyn laughed, "It's good to see you too Frank. You don't have to look so glum, I'm not staying. You can have all four of your women to yourself."

Carolina frowned at her husband and took Sicily from Shauna's arms, "Of course you're invited to stay Ashlynn, isn't she Frank?" her tone making her opinion on the matter obvious.

"Yeah, sure. Talk to your brother." He handed the phone to Ashlynn and turned her toward the office. He pulled his baby sister into a hug, "I'm glad you're home."

Shauna wrapped her arms around Frank and for a moment everything, other than the joy of being home with her family, was pushed from her mind.

"He kept you out there too long."

"Fr-an-k, I was only gone a day and a half."

"You'd just gotten home before you left!"

"Let's not argue about this right now. I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere for two weeks."

Ashlynn came back, sans phone, "Jamie will talk to you tomorrow at work. And I'm leaving. Sean's waiting for me." She turned to Shauna, "We'll talk tomorrow."

"What's she mean by that?"

"Frank, do you have to be so suspicious?"

"I'm your big brother; it's my job to protect you."

Shauna sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Let's eat dinner and we can finish catching up."

Later that evening Frank O'Hara sat in a cozy armchair in his living room feeling very pleased with life in general. He attempted to read his newspaper or at least read his brother, Sean's, sports column but the female giggles, young and not so young, made that difficult. Not that he minded. As a matter of fact, at the moment he couldn't imagine anything that would make the scene in front of him any better. His wife was sitting on the couch across from him with her feet propped up. The pregnancy was beginning to make itself felt more each day. His baby sister sat on the floor in front of the couch with his oldest daughter, Melanie, sitting cross-legged in front of her, his youngest daughter was sitting in front of Melanie, attempting to hold still while Melanie brushed her hair. Shauna was braiding Melanie's hair in some elaborate Celtic braid their mother had taught her when she was a child. To him, a guy, it looked very much like what he had been told countless times by his wife and daughters was a "French" braid. He shrugged his shoulders, whatever. If it had all the women in his life close enough to reach out and touch he didn't care what it was called or what it looked like.

"Sissy, stop wiggling! You're gonna make Aunt Shauna mess up!"

"You pulled my hair!"

"You moved! If you want me to do your hair you have to sit still!"

Melanie scooted her younger sister closer and Sissy attempted to stop moving.

"You know your grandmamma O'Hara taught me to braid my hair when I was your age Sissy."

Sissy immediately turned her head to look at her Aunt. Melanie let out an exasperated sigh and turned her sister's head back around. "What was she like?" Melanie asked

Frank folded his newspaper down to watch Shauna as she answered. They'd mostly gotten over it or at least over it enough that they could talk about their mother and smile at the memories. It was Frank's biggest regret, that his mother was not able to hold her grandchildren in her arms. He knew she watched over them from heaven but it wasn't the same.

Shauna smiled and looked wistful as she answered, "She was wonderful, like your mom."

This time both girls turned their heads to look first at their mom and then at their aunt. "Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I let her marry your dad."

Caro arched an eyebrow as if to say 'you think so, huh?' Shauna flashed a grin in her direction. Caro would always be her favorite sister-in-law.

"Seriously, Aunt Shauna, what was she like?"

"She was tall, almost as tall as your granda, and she had the most glorious hair. I loved to play with it and she let me brush her hair sometimes at night. She'd stand me up in front of her rocker and brush my hair while we got ready for church. She'd brush it and braid it, and if I let her, she'd put a fancy bow in the back."

"We have fancy bows!" Sissy cried, "I'll go get some and you can put them in our hair." She leapt up and raced up the stairs only to come flying back down a moment later with her entire bow collection, which turned out to quite sizeable.

Sissy frowned at her mom, "But mommy's hair isn't long enough for a fancy bow." She turned towards her aunt in what she thought was a conspiratorial tone, "She had to cut it again 'cause it'll get in the way when the baby comes."

"Mommy, when is the baby coming?" Sissy climbed up on the couch next to her mother and put her hand on her mom's slightly swollen stomach.

Caro laughed, "Not for a long time yet. It'll be summer before the baby comes. Just after you get out of school. "

Sissy frowned at her mom, "But we just had Christmas! Do we really have to wait that long?"

Caro laughed and hugged her youngest daughter close to her side, "Yes, you'll have to be patient."

"Will we have a little sister or a little brother?"

Shauna piped up, "A sister."

"Who says it'll be another girl? It could be a boy you know, fifty-fifty." Frank added from his chair.

Shauna laughed, "Oh no, you, my dear brother, are destined to be the loving father of girls, not boys. I seriously doubt that a single one of your offspring will be male. It's only fair that you should have to put up with girls as I had to put up with three unruly brothers."

Sissy turned so she had her hair in her mom's lap. Caro played mindlessly with it while Shauna and Frank debated the gender of the next O'Hara grandchild. Sissy played with Caro's necklace for a while before asking, worryingly, "Mommy, if you have another baby does that mean I won't be your baby girl anymore?"

Compassion and love played across Caro's face as a few tears leaked out of her eyes, "You, my love, and your sister will always be my babies, no matter how many brothers or sisters you wind up with."

"You'll still love me?"

"Oh, baby, of course I'll still love you! Nothing in the world could ever make me stop loving you!"

"Okay! Huggie!" Sissy stood up on the coach and gave her mommy a hug, in the midst of which she yawned, lightening the moment.

"I think someone is sleepy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Melanie retorted

"How about mommy reads you an extra bedtime story?"

"But I'll miss Aunt Shauna. Aunt Shauna you can spend the night if you want, you can sleep in my room!"

"You don't want to do that Aunt Shauna, she kicks in her sleep."Melanie said.

"I do not!" Sicily retorted.

"You do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!" Melanie stuck her tongue out at her big sister, which Melanie retaliated by making an ugly face.

Shauna yanked on Melanie's braid, "Not nice, Mel."

Melanie cringed at being reprimanded by her favorite person, "Sorry Sissy."

"Sorry Mel." Sissy said over her mom's shoulder as Caro picked her up and carried to Frank for a good night kiss.

"Caro, let me."

"I'm fine Frank; she doesn't weigh anything at all. And pretty soon you'll have to carry me up the stairs." The girls giggled at that.

Sissy leaned over and gave her dad a big smooch and a hug. Frank tousled her hair. "Love you, Cricket."

"Love you daddy. Night Mel, Night Aunt Shauna. Love you."

Shauna and Mel stood up to say good night.

"'Night Cricket" she called as Sicily snuggle deeper into her mom's arms.

Frank smiled after them, "I doubt she'll need an extra bedtime story."

"We should have called her wind up clock instead of cricket 'cause as soon as she stops moving she's out." Melanie added, with great authority.

Her dad nodded, "Hmm, maybe so."

"You will stay won't you Aunt Shauna. It's dark out you know, and you shouldn't drive home in the dark."

Shauna smiled, "Maybe so. But you still have to go to school tomorrow."

"That's totally unfair! You're home now and you're never home. Why can't I go to school when you're not here?"

Frank picked up his paper, "Thirty minutes Mel, and then bed."

"Dad!" She whined

Shauna broke in, "Why don't you see if you can get your dad to agree to let me spring you from school early one day this week and we'll go flying."

Mel's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! Can I dad? Can I? You know how much I love to go flying!" Mel pleaded with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. When that didn't seem to be enough she crawled on her knees to beg at her dad's chair "Please! 'I'll go to bed without a fuss."

"We'll see. I'll talk with your teacher in the morning."

"Yes!" Melanie pumped the air with her fist.

"That doesn't mean I've agreed to letting you get out of school early."

"I know, but I'm sure Aunt Shauna will convince you. She can convince you to do anything!"

Frank looked a bit unsettled at her comment.

Shauna figured Melanie had said enough, anymore and they'd probably wind up in trouble. She faked a yawn, "Well, I'm beat. I'm headed for bed."

"Oh, me too!" Melanie followed, grabbing her hairbrush and her sister's bows

Frank put down his paper, "Shauna, I thought you were staying so we could catch up?"

Shauna bent down gave her big brother a hug, "You get to take me to lunch tomorrow and then we'll catch up!"

"I didn't say I was taking you to lunch, did I?"

Shauna grinned as she turned to follow Melanie up the stairs, "Sure you did. Night Frank!"

Frank shook his head, not entirely sure if he'd previously promised to take her to lunch or if she was just making him think he had and had forgotten. Oh well. He picked his paper back up. Time with Shauna was time with Shauna.


	8. Family Matters

A Birthday Gift: Chapter 8: Family Matters

Disclaimer: I do not own GI JOE

Thanks to Little Lady Hawk for help with this chapter!

Shauna was blissfully dreaming of riding horses bareback on a warm summer day. In her dream, she was riding with Conrad towards a swimming hole he had often visited as a youth, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. She was thinking about how refreshing the cool water would be on their hot, dusty skin. Of course they had neglected to bring along bathing suits, but that didn't seem like a problem.

She was jerked out of her dream by a large force landing on her stomach. "Ugh!" She sat upright in the bed to find her niece, nicknamed cricket for a good reason, bouncing on the bed.

"You're awake! Yeah!" Cricket bounced again and landed on her aunt's stomach. "Mel-anie, she's aw-ake!"

"Oooaf! Cricket, get off!" Shauna took her pillow and playfully swatted at the child.

"You don't wake up very happy, didn't you get enough sleep?"

Shauna pulled her down to lay beside her, "Sometimes people like to sleep late. It's nice to wait until you know someone is awake before you come in their room."

Cricket popped her head up, "But if I did that I wouldn't get to see you before I had to go to school," the child stopped and thought for a moment, "_and_ you would miss breakfast."

Shauna sighed; there was no way around that logic, not this early anyway. She heard pounding feet and braced herself for Melanie's entrance.

"Hi, Aunt Shauna!" Melanie raced across the floor and jumped on the bed, snuggling against her aunt, and wrapping her aunt's arm around her so she could snuggle even closer.

Shauna smiled at Melanie, the braid she had put in Melanie's hair last night had fallen out, leaving her niece's hair a long, tangled mess; reminding her so much of herself at Melanie's age. "Did you bring your hairbrush?"

"Nope, I'll go get one!"

"Mine's on the top of my bag, pull it out and I'll redo your hair."

"Ok!"

"Mine, too?" Cricket piped up

Shauna chuckled, "Sure, yours too." She rumpled her niece's auburn curls.

"Me first!" Melanie claimed.

"All right, Mel first, then Cricket." She said sitting up cross-legged in bed and positing Melanie in front of her. She quickly brushed and braided her niece's hair.

"Take a look," She sent Melanie off to the bathroom and grabbed Cricket. "You, young lady, have to hold still."

"I'll try."

Shauna laughed softly, no matter how hard Cricket tried, it was nearly impossible for her to stay still for long. The child had more energy that she and all her brothers combined had growing up, and that was saying a lot. To her credit, the little girl didn't wiggle too much and Shauna was able to finish brushing and braiding her hair just as Caro shouted "Breakfast is ready". Cricket flew out of her aunt's arms and raced down the stairs.

Shauna glanced longingly at the now empty but wrinkled bed. She shook her head, "No sense in even trying to get back to sleep until the girls leave for school." She got up, pulled on her robe and plodded down the stairs.

Frank smiled seeing his baby sister walk down the stairs stifling a yawn. He handed her a plate piled with pancakes. "Good morning, sis. Sleep well?"

"The sleeping part was great, the waking up was not so enjoyable. Is there any coffee left?"

"Yeah, sorry you didn't get a chance to sleep in."

"That's ok; I'll take a nap later."

Her nieces looked at each other and wriggled their noses, "Grown up's don't take naps!"

Caro laughed, "Sure we do, honey, especially during vacation."

She turned to Shauna, "Thank you for getting the girls ready."

"No problem, it's good to be able to spend time with them."

"You could spend more time with them if you came home and took over the dojo," Frank replied, seemingly innocent.

"Fr-ank. Don't even go there," Caro narrowed her eyes at her husband, "Shauna is doing important work for our country and I won't have you start an argument at the breakfast table."

"Go where, mommy?" Cricket asked.

"Nowhere baby, now finish your juice," Caro nodded towards her daughter's cup of orange juice.

"I was just saying she'd have more time if she lived closer," Frank continued.

"So, have either of you read Sean's column this morning?" Shauna broke in, hoping to circumvent an argument.

"The paper is on the counter, Shauna, help yourself. I've got to take the girls to school," Caro replied.

"Need any help?" Shauna said hopefully.

"No, I'm fine. You enjoy your breakfast and get started on your vacation. Girls, go on up stairs and brush your teeth."

"But mom…"

"No buts- get going."

"Aunt Shauna, will you still be here this afternoon?"

"I'll be at grandpa's; you can call me after you finish your schoolwork."

"Okay," Melanie went upstairs.

"Wait for me!" Cricket called out, jumping out of her chair, juice in hand. "Woops." She said, looking at the puddle of juice on the floor and the spreading yellow splotch on her previously white shirt.

Shauna put down her coffee and tried not to laugh. It was hard, Cricket looked so remorseful. She glanced at Caro and could see she was struggling not to lose her temper.

"I'll get her cleaned up." She grabbed her niece, "Come on Cricket, let's get you upstairs." She called over her shoulder, "Frank, don't you dare let your wife clean up the mess."

Caro sat back in her chair, thankful that Shauna was here to help out.

Shauna swung Cricket down onto the bathroom counter and helped the little girl out of her blouse. "You brush your teeth; I'll get you a clean blouse."

Melanie glanced in the bathroom, "Uh, oh…what did you do now?" she asked in that condescending voice older sisters are notorious for.

Cricket scowled, "Nothing!" She crossed her arms and glared at her big sister.

Shauna frowned at her oldest niece, "Melanie, don't pick a fight. You were a handful too. Do me a favor and get your sister's coat and bag ready."

"Okay."

Truth was, Shauna thought while she helped Cricket, she did feel a little guilty about not being home more often. She had been home for an extended visit when Melanie had been Cricket's age and had been around to help out. Caro had been carrying Cricket then and having a difficult time. She wasn't sure what they would have done if she hadn't been around to help.

A few minutes later Caro was driving off with the girls and the house was quiet once again.

She waved out the window and jumped a bit when Frank came up behind her. "Is it always this crazy around here in the mornings?"

Frank laughed, "Sometimes its worse. Thanks for helping out. Caro didn't sleep well last night so her temper is a little on edge."

"Is she worried about the new baby?"

"We both are, although this pregnancy is going like a breeze."

"Pretty soon things will get crazier around here."

"But you won't have to worry about that, you'll be miles away by that time."

"Frank!" she called out, hurt by her brother's tone even more than the words.

He winced, "Sorry-didn't really mean that the way it came out."

"Yes, Frank, you did." She glared at him and walked away.

"Shauna, wait."

"I think it's time I went to Dad's."

"It's just that we miss you…I miss you, sis…" He pulled her into a hug.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I miss you too, Frank." She pulled back to look at him, "My family is important but my work is also important to me. I'm doing a lot of good, helping a lot of people; I wish you could accept that."

"Bull. Your _work_ has always been more important than your family!" He spat out bitterly.

"My family means the world to me! I'm trying to make the world a better place! A safer place, so we don't have to worry about what it will be like when the kids are grown!"

He took a deep breath, "You've done your part, Shauna, when is it going to be enough? When are you going to be able to come home? Dad's not getting any younger and we could use your help with the dojo. Melanie misses you like crazy and Cricket barely knows you! Brian's boys don't understand why you're never here anymore than the girls do."

"Lots of families live far away from each other!"

"We don't! And we don't go years without seeing each other!"

She closed her eyes and breathed, getting a handle on her emotions. She didn't want Frank to know how close to home his remarks had hit but she didn't want to smack him either.

"Frank, I love you. I love the rest of the family too. I'm sorry you can't accept what I do for a living but, honestly, that's your problem. I'm here now and I'd rather not spend the time arguing over something that isn't going to be resolved. Can we just agree to disagree for now? If not, my whole visit is going get damned uncomfortable for both of us."

Frank took a deep breath, "Yeah, fine. We'll agree to disagree for now." He didn't say anything else, although he desperately wanted to. When was it going to be enough for her?! When she got hurt so bad she had to quit? He didn't want that for her.

"Truce?" She held out her hand with a wavering smile.

"Truce." He grabbed her close and hugged her so tight she thought her ribs would crack. "I love you, Shauna."

"I love you too, Frank." She whispered back

The doorbell rang and Frank let her go, "That's Jamie. He's picking me up so you can have the car."

"Thanks, Frank."

"We still on for lunch?"

"Yeah, want me to pick you around 1 o'clock?"

"Sounds good."

After he left she went to tidy up the kitchen and then upstairs to pack and grab a quick shower. After their argument this morning she would have to wait to tell him about Conrad. "He ought to be happy I've finally found someone." She mused, "In his mind that would mean I'm one step closer to settling down and coming home for good." If only life were that simple…


	9. Reunion

Conrad woke to the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He glanced at the time on his alarm clock; it read 6:30 am. If he had been on base he'd be getting up about this time. As it happened, he was on vacation and had been on the phone with Shauna from just after dinner until about two hours ago. He was NOT interested in waking up anytime soon. He ignored the phone and it finally stopped ringing. "About damn time!" he grumbled as he turned over.

The phone started ringing again. It wouldn't be Shauna, she was asleep. It wouldn't be the base, they'd call his beeper. He blindly slapped the bedside table until he found the phone and answered without opening his eyes.

"What!?" he barked out, not caring to find out who was calling

"My, my, aren't we cheerful?" a young, laughing voice answered

Conrad moaned and mentally cursed his baby sister, "Cassie, do you have any idea what time it is?"

She laughed again, "Sure I do, its 6:30 in the morning. I guess you're sleeping later than usual?"

"I'm allowed. I'm on vacation."

"Maybe you're sleeping late because you were up late last night? Maybe talking to the gorgeous red head you brought home with you?"

"Cassie, it's early. I'm tired, I want to go back to sleep." He groaned

She sighed, "Fine. I'll drag it all out of you when you get here. You are still coming up to school for a visit later, aren't you?"

"I'm supposed to be there at lunch time; it's not even breakfast time yet, Cassie."

"It is for me. I have class in an hour."

"Good for you. Go to class and let me sleep. I'll see you around lunchtime."

"But what about…"

Conrad cut her off, "Good bye, little bit, I'll see you in a few hours."

The phone went dead in her ear, "Well! He didn't even wait for me to say happy birthday. Oh, well, guess I'll have to wait. Or…" she grinned wickedly and looked at the clock. "…I've got enough time to call Vince and dig up a little more dirt."

That afternoon, Conrad parked at his sister's school and walked to Cassie's dorm, wondering how much she would have changed in five years. Pictures were great but they just weren't the same as actually having your family around you. There were ten years between them but he was closer to her than he was to Vince.

He got his fair share of whistles as he made his way up the stairs to Cassie's room. He lifted his hand to knock just as the door flew open and Cassie screamed his name.

"Conrad! You're here, you're finally here! Happy Birthday!" She jumped into his arms and he held her tight as he swung her around. She laughed out of sheer happiness until he put her down and she got a good look at him.

When he put her down inside her dorm room she had tears in her eyes and he realized as he pulled her close for another hug he wasn't far from tears himself.

"Hey, it's all right, little bit, I'm here."

She buried her face in his shoulder and sniffled, "I swore to myself I wouldn't cry, I really did!" It took her another moment before she got herself back under control. She wouldn't have a long visit with her brother and she'd be dammed if she'd spoil it with tears. Those could and would come after he'd left.

She smiled and punched his arm through her tears, "Sorry, but damn it Conrad, it's been five years and I hardly got to see you last time!" He gave her another quick hug and let her go.

He tugged on a tight blonde curl that still made her look impossibly young for someone finishing up a Veterinarian degree. "You've grown." He took a good look at his baby sister and realized how much he'd missed while he'd been away. It took more effort than he'd like to admit to keep his own emotions under control. She wasn't a baby anymore, hell she wasn't even a teenager anymore and that was hard to take.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Five years. And I'm not the only one. You look older, more serious. Has it been bad? I hear reports on the news and I get a little outta Vince but not as much as I'd like." She wiped her eyes and turned around to find a tissue.

Conrad pulled out her desk chair and sat down, "If Vince knew what was good for him he wouldn't tell you anything at all. And I didn't drive all the way up here to talk about the Army. Tell me about your studies, life, any ex-boyfriends that need killing, or current boyfriends?"

She grinned, "I tell you all about school in every email I send. I've got a line on an internship here in St. Louis. After that, I'm hoping Doc Mather will take me on as an assistant."

"So you're planning on going home after you finish?"

"Maybe." She grinned, "I'll tell you later. First, I want to hear all about Shauna."

Conrad jerked slightly, "How did you…? Never mind, Mom or Vince? If the US government could gather intelligence as fast as you and mom gather gossip there wouldn't be any wars."

Cassie grinned, "Mom called about two seconds after you left to take Shauna to the airport. I called Vince this morning, and don't worry, I swore him to secrecy."

"Swearing Vince to secrecy doesn't amount to much, Cassie. I just got started with this relationship…"

Cassie interrupted, "Yeah, after how many years of mooning over her?"

Conrad narrowed his eyes, "…as I was saying, I just got this relationship started, I don't want to come back from vacation to find myself-and Shauna-greeted by catcalls and a betting pool."

"I said I swore him to secrecy and I meant it. You wouldn't believe the dirt I still have on him. He won't tell-I swear."

"We'll see."

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport. You knew mom would tell me-and even if she hadn't, I'd drag it of you." She tugged on his hand, "Come on, give, what's she like? Vince told me she's a looker but coming from him that could mean anything. She's got to be the woman who watches cowboy movies with you. Only a woman in love you would do that!"

"Hey, cowboy movies are classic. Lot's of people like watching them."

Cassie taped her foot until Conrad relented, "Fine. Yes, she's the one that will sit and watch cowboy movies with me. What did mom tell you about her?" He asked, mildly curious as to what his mother actually thought about Shauna, other than telling him he'd be a fool not to snatch her up as quickly as possible she hadn't said anything specific.

"That she's perfect for you. Tall, breathtakingly beautiful, stunning blue eyes, fiery red hair, temper to match. Mom loves her. But then again, she'd love anyone you brought home with you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because big bro, you don't exactly make it a habit of bringing home women like Vince. I know you're not a monk but you could drop a hint every now and then to give her hope that you're actually looking for Ms. Right."

He looked at Cassie and realized she was exactly the person could talk to about Shauna, "I think I just found her."

Cassie just nodded, "Yeah, we all figured as much when you brought her home. I wish you'd brought her up here to meet me."

"Next time."

"You better. So I want to hear all about it, everything you told mom…" Cassie grinned wickedly, "…and everything you didn't!"

"Cassie!"

"Fine, just don't edit too much ok. I'm not a baby you know."

Conrad sighed, "Yeah, I know. Ok, you know she's army, right?"

"Yeah, Vince told me she's some sort of martial artist-kung fu master."

Conrad snorted, "She's a hell of a lot more than that but yeah, that's one of the things she does."

"But isn't there some sort of rule about not getting involved with another

army person, especially one from the same unit?"

"Yes there is-and no I haven't figured out all the details. We've been involved

less than a week."

"Gee you really do move slower than molasses. Let's start with physical details and go from there."

"She's tall, has really gorgeous long fire-red hair that she always wears in this annoying ponytail, deep blue eyes…"

"Do you have a picture?"

"No. Wait, let me check." He pulled his wallet out and found a group shot, including Shauna, which had been taken last St. Patrick's day, it happened to be the same picture Shauna had on her dresser at home. Most of his close friends from the team were in the picture so he'd put it in his wallet to remind himself of good times.

"So, that's her, red ponytail and all. Vince was right, she is a looker." She took a moment to study the picture and get used to the idea that at some point in the future her big brother might make this woman part of the family. "Mom's description may have been a bit dramatic but she got the basics right. Anyway, even without a description I'd know who she was."

Conrad quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Cassie grinned, "You have your arm around her and you don't have your arm around the woman standing on your other side."

"That's Allie. She's Dash's girlfriend & Shauna's roommate."

"Well a roommate might make things difficult. Although, you do have your own quarters; and if Allie is dating Dash she'll be spending a few nights over there."

"Cassie, what are you talking about?"

Cassie grinned and made kissy sounds, "You know what I'm talking about. Mom said Dad caught the two of you in a 'passionate embrace'. If you can barely keep your hands off each other now you'll be sharing a bed by the time you get back to base."

Conrad turned beet red, "Cassie! For crying out loud! What part of 'we just started this relationship' is difficult for you to understand?"

She just looked at her brother, "Conrad, I live in a dorm on a college campus. So did you at one point. Most people don't consider it a problem to jump in bed with someone they've barely met. You know each other, you're crazy about her, you can barely keep your hands off each other; it won't be long until you're sharing a bed."

"Cassie, we're breaking Frat rules just by dating."

"You'll figure out a way around the rules and you two can get married and live happily ever after fighting the bad guys."

"Cassie, for crying out loud, I just figured out I'm in love with the woman! I'm not anywhere close to being ready to propose!"

Cassie rolled her eyes again, "Whatever, have you met her family yet?"

"I met her father and oldest brother on the way home. Her family is first generation Irish-American. Her parents emigrated from Ireland just before Frank, her oldest brother, was born. Frank hates my guts but I understand that because I'd hate any guy of yours until he proved himself worthy."

"Something that no guy will ever be able to do in your eyes."

Conrad grinned, "I am your oldest brother."

"Yeah, yeah, keep going."

"She's got three older brothers ranging in age from a few years older than me to a few years younger. They're all three black belts, including their father, but Shauna's turned into an art form. She's practically a ninja."

"Are you going to meet the rest of her family anytime soon?"

"I'm going back a couple of days early and I'll meet the rest of the clan then. I'm supposed to go to church with them Sunday morning and then there's a big family lunch afterwards."

"Where did you take her on your first date?"

Conrad looked down at the floor and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "I haven't exactly taken her on a date yet."

Cassie looked stunned, "No date? You know you're in love with this woman, passionate about her, and you haven't taken her out yet? Piece of advice? You need to take care of that. And since you've waited so long to do it, the date needs to be really nice and very romantic."

"I'm thinking of asking her dad for the name of a good restaurant."

"Good idea. Take her out to someplace fancy and bring her flowers. I have a feeling she doesn't get many flowers."

"Flowers are a good idea, should I buy some at the airport?"

"No, don't overkill it; just make sure you have flowers for your date. What are you going to wear?"

He stared blankly, "Um, nice slacks, a dress shirt…maybe a jacket?"

She shook her head, "That's something you can wear after your first date. A suit and tie would be nice for your first date."

"My only suit and tie are back at base."

"Didn't you come from DC? You had an important meeting, right?"

"Yeah."

"You have a dress uniform with you, don't you?"

He grimaced, "Yeah."

"Perfect! You look totally hot in your uniform and if she knows you hate to wear it, which she probably does, it'll show her how important you feel your first is supposed to be."

"I guess."

They visited for a few hours before Conrad had to leave. He had a feeling he'd be hearing from Cassie a lot more often than he usually did. About halfway home he realized the little minx had cleverly diverted attention away from her own love life. Mom had mentioned she'd been seeing someone named Greg for awhile now. Hmm…maybe he swing by and surprise her before he headed back to Atlanta.


	10. Girls Day Out

Birthday Gift

Chapter 10: Girls Day Out (or how to torture Scarlett…)

Disclaimers: I do not own G.I. Joe. Thank you to Little Lady Hawk & Kris for their help with this chapter.

Shauna pulled in the drive of her dad's house; happy to be home once again after spending some time first with Frank and his family and then a day with Brian and his family. She had never been as close to Brian as she was to Frank or Sean but they got along better now that they were both adults. Still, Brian would inevitably side with Frank and cause trouble when Conrad got here next week.

"Hi, Dad!" she called out in greeting as she walked in the kitchen.

"Shauna, I thought I heard you come in!" He got up from his chair in the living room to give her a hug in greeting.

She kissed his check, "The kiddies all say hello and gifted me with drawings to put up on the fridge."

"I imagine they enjoyed your visit. Grab some coffee and come tell me about your visit with Conrad."

She rolled her eyes, "I'd hoped by staying with Frank and then Brian I could avoid an inquisition."

"Sorry, lass no such luck. Top off my mug while you're in the kitchen?"

She frowned, "That depends on how much Irish you've added to the coffee."

"It's a cold night out."

"Not so cold to someone from Western Ireland." She teased.

"True, but cold nonetheless."

"Fine." She let out a long suffering sigh, "I know you're just happy to have me home so you have someone to wait on your hand and foot."

"Oh, is that an offer, lass?" He swatted her arm playfully with a newspaper as she walked by

"D-a-d."

She returned a moment later and took a fortifying sip, preparing herself for the questioning to come. Her father would be subtle but he would have answers.

He took his mug from her with a smile, "Is Conrad looking forward to a return visit?"

She nodded, "He is-the end of next week."

"Conrad seems to be a fine lad."

"He's been one of my best friends for years."

Patrick took a deep sip of coffee, "And now that the two of you are more than friends? Will there be problems?"

Shauna thought for a second before answering, there really was no reason to hedge about whether or not she and Conrad were now romantically involved. Gossip flew like the wind between family members. She was certain Frank would have already been on the phone complaining about her new romance. "You mean about the fraternization rules? We'll probably take some heat but we're not the first to form a romantic relationship and we probably won't be the last. I'm far from being the only woman on the team now."

"I think you picked well, lass. You've found one that was worth waiting for. Your mother would be happy for you. Just don't wait too long before gettin' married. I'm not a young lad anymore and I'd like more grandchildren to spoil."

Shauna sputtered, not expecting to hear what had just come out of her father's mouth. "Wait a minute! No- 'don't rush into things' or 'he's not Irish' or 'you work with the man'? Just approval? Just like that?"

"I met the man Shauna. I may be old but I'm not blind and I'm not senile. Besides, we had a lovely chat when he called to tell me you were safely on your way home."

"He called you! You talked to him?"

"Should he have let me worry about you? He's a good man and he'll make a good son." He chuckled, "You should close your mouth lass, you'll catch flies." He picked up his paper and mug and kissed her cheek, "Good night lass, I'm glad your home safe."

Shauna watched dumbfounded as her father walked down the hall and softly closed his bedroom door. "Well." She shook her head, "How do you like that?"

She finished her coffee and went to bed, still thinking about her father's unexpected comments. She was still mulling over the conversation the next morning, sitting across from Ashlynn in the back of her mother's bakery. "I still can't believe it, Ash. 'Fine husband, grand son-in-law. I trust your judgment.' I was expecting a full out interrogation. He didn't even ask if Conrad and I had become something more than friends! He already knew and he approved! I can't believe it! All that fuss from Frank and Brian and I have dad's approval."

Mrs. Campbell, Ashlynn's mother brought over a plate of chocolate chip muffins and sat down next the girls. "Well lass, what did you expect? You're a great deal older than any of your brothers were when they threw their caps after their wives. Our families have been friends all your life, Sean and Ashlynn grew up together. They weren't very old when we saw where they were headed. Besides, you've always been one to know exactly what you wanted. From what I've heard about Conrad he's what you've been looking for and nearly everything your father would want for you to have in a husband."

Shauna peered over the top of her coffee mug, "Nearly everything?"

Mrs. Campbell's eyes twinkled, "Well he's not Irish and he's not catholic, is he?"

Shauna shook her head, "No, he's neither of those."

"If Patrick O'Hara approves of the man then he must be a good one. Your brothers will come around soon."

Ashlynn grinned, "You know I can change Sean's mind if you need me to!"

"Speaking of the young man, when will I get a chance to meet him?" Mrs. Campbell had taken all four of the O'Hara children under her wing a long time ago but Sean and Shauna were still her favorites. She'd always thought they'd felt the loss of their mother more keenly than the older two.

Shauna sighed, "Not until the end of next week.

"Good. That gives us plenty of time to go shopping."

Shauna wrinkled her nose, "Why do we need to go shopping?"

Ashlynn just looked at Shauna's outfit. "If you have to ask you're worse off than I thought. Hello, new boyfriend coming for a visit! You need something other than old jeans, old athletic shoes, old sweatshirts, and a ponytail. Hmmm….when was the last time you bought new makeup?"

Shauna looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Why? He's seen me without makeup. In fact, that's how he usually sees me."

"Uh, huh, and you should thank God for your beautiful skin because you don't really need that much makeup. But you do need some."

Shauna shook her passionately, "No. N-o, no, I don't want to go shopping. I have clothes!"

Ashlynn rolled her eyes, "Shauna, what exactly are you planning on wearing to pick him up?"

"Umm, well, I hadn't really thought about it. I'll probably wear what I usually wear, jeans, a sweatshirt, and running shoes."

"My point exactly, you are beyond hopeless."

"But, but I …"

"No buts, Shauna. Don't you agree mom, shouldn't Shauna take some time to pamper herself?"

Mrs. Campbell laid her hand gently over Shauna's, "A few new things wouldn't hurt darlin'."

"But I hate shopping!"

Ashlynn rolled her eyes, "Thank goodness your brother, Brian, had the good sense to give me a couple of days off!"

"He always gives you a couple of days off when I come home-that's why you work for him."

Ashlynn smiled, "He's not so bad you know. Not nearly as bad as my brothers." She handed Shauna her coat, "Let's go."

"Ash, I really don't want to go shopping today!"

"Well, you are in luck! I need time to make a spa appointment and round up the troops. Today we're going to raid my closet, find something for you wear tomorrow while we go shopping, and then we're going to clean out your closet."

"Ugh. I don't know how you can sound so happy about that!"

Ashlynn reached out and patted Shauna's face, "Don't you worry, by the time he gets here you'll be beyond perfect."

Shauna pondered arguments but when Ashlynn got that tone to her voice there was no changing her mind. At least not right then. But she had an entire day, a father, three brothers and numerous friends that she hadn't seen in awhile. She'd figure a way to wiggle out of Ashlynn's plans. She hoped.

They stopped at Ashlynn's apartment first and before they left Shauna felt like she'd tried on nearly everything in her friend's closet. They'd walked out with two bags of clothes and Shauna had hoped that meant their shopping expedition for the next day had been canceled. Thankfully Sean had called with dinner plans and Ashlynn had grudgingly decided they could wait until morning to go through Shauna's closet.

After dinner Shauna bit her lip and gazed hopelessly at her reflection in her dresser mirror, "Maybe if I pretend I've come down with a cold? Hmm…probably not, I'd be stuck in bed all day. There has to be something I can think of!" There wasn't. She had pondered all possible scenarios and arguments and came up with the depressing conclusion that Ashlynn would drag her out of her kicking and screaming if necessary.

Resigned to the fact that she would, like it or not, be going shopping she got up the next morning, showered, dressed, and put on a dab of makeup. It was self-defense. If Ashlynn saw her in jeans and no makeup she'd take matters into her own hands and Shauna would look like she was about to go clubbing and not shopping.

Ashlynn breezed exactly on time, "Hi, I brought you some of mom's bagels as a peace offering."

"Oh, give me!" Shauna pounced on the bag and held it up to her nose, breathing in the delicious aroma of fresh bagels. "I love your mother!" She turned and started rummaging in the fridge, "Did you go by the shop before you came?"

"Yes. I figured you might be more docile if I brought you breakfast."She slung her coat over the back of a chair and fixed herself a cup of coffee. It was probably the only thing Shauna could successfully fix. She studied her friend with dismay. She'd let her leave the makeup on for now, it would probably be helpful for the clerks at the makeup counter to see what Shauna considered acceptable makeup. Geez, and they were only going shopping. She shuddered to think what if to her own devices, Shauna would like when she went to pick up Conrad. The concept of 'new boyfriend' just wasn't ringing the appropriate bells. She sighed, thankfully Shauna had friends who loved and cared for her. She was going to need all the help she could get.

"All right, let's go take a look at your closet."

"Why? I doubt anything's changed since the last time you looked in it."

Ashlynn raised her eyes to the ceiling, "Why am I not surprised?" She stared down the hall and flung open the door in question. "Shauna!"

Shauna cringed, "What?" she asked in a small voice.

"Does the word fashion mean anything to you? Wait, don't answer that!" She started throwing things on the floor, "Sweatshirt, sweatshirt, ratty sweatshirt with holes… Is it? Oh my gosh, it is! It's another sweatshirt!" She held her folded hands out in a pleading gesture, "Why, sweetie, why? You've got a terrific body, you work hard for that body, and now you have a man to appreciate it, why do you insist on covering it up!"

"I have something other than sweatshirts!"

"Oh, like the plaid skirt from two decades ago? Please tell me you were not planning on wearing that to church on Sunday? I mean the baggie khaki pants and sweater were bad enough."

"Hey! You gave me that sweater!"

"Uh, yeah, for Christmas a l-o-n-g time ago. It is totally out of fashion! Out and not coming back. This is not retro! This is a sin!"

Shauna rolled her eyes, "You're doing the whole drama queen thing."

Ashlynn just stared, "You have not begun to see drama! I can't believe it's this bad, Shauna!"

"I'm never home! I don't want to waste time shopping when I am here!"

"Darling, this it Atlanta, we have first class malls, boutiques, not to mention your average clothing stores! Shopping wouldn't take that much time if you'd do it on a regular basis!"

"Fine, whatever. Can we get this over with?"

"Do you have your credit card?"

"Yes." Shauna dug it out of her purse, having gone through this often enough she knew what Ashlynn wanted

"Hand it over." Ashlynn grabbed her hand, "Let's go shopping!"

"I'd rather run an obstacle course in the rain!"

"Well it is raining but thankfully, the roads didn't ice and we'll be inside all day anyway."

Shauna twirled her hair around her finger and stared out her car window at the cold, icy rain that was falling down. It figured they'd have an ice storm when she was home. That was what she got for coming home just after Christmas and New Years. She should remember to time her visits around April or September. Then it would be warm but not hot like it was in the desert where the Joes were usually based. And to top it off she was spending the day inside a shopping mall. She sighed, it could be worse; Ashlynn could be dragging her from boutique to boutique outside in the pouring rain. This way she'd at least be dry.

They started in the shoe department of a major department store. Harmless enough, Ashlynn had thought. Ha! She wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Shauna walked through the aisles of shoes. 'This isn't so bad.' She thought. "Oohhh….Ashlynn look at these boots, aren't they gorgeous!" She held up a pair of knee high leather boots in dark brown.

Ashlynn smiled, "They're perfect, great color, versatile, classic. Do they have them in your size?"

They did. Ashlynn let out the breath she'd been holding since they walked in the store. She couldn't believe Shauna had actually found something appropriate in the first five minutes. While Shauna tried the boots on Ashlynn found her a pair on ankle boots, loafers, new athletic shoes, and several pairs of heels in a variety of colors and sizes. She figured she'd sneak the heels in while Shauna was happily trying on the boots and athletic shoes.

"How much taller is Conrad?"

"Mmnn…couple of inches? No more than three inches, why?"

"I'm just thinking about how tall you'll need your heels to be. We certainly don't want you towering over him!"

"Do I really need a pair of heels?"

"You need several pairs."

Shauna shot up, "Several! Why?"

"You keep saying that, 'why', because you've got a new boyfriend and he's going to take you out to dinner occasionally."

"That doesn't tell me why I need several pairs!"

"Different shoes to go with different outfits, besides you'll want something besides black."

Shauna sank down on the bench, "Fine. Just hand me a box."

Ashlynn gestured to the top of tall stack of boxes, "Try them on and call me, I think I'll grab a pair in my size."

"I thought we were shopping for me?"

"We are." Ashlynn grinned, "But that doesn't mean I can't pick up a few things while we're here!"

Shauna muttered under her breath while she shifted the boots, athletic shoes, and loafers to the side. She already had four pairs of new shoes. Exactly how many did Ashlynn think she needed? And how was she going to get them all back to base? She slipped the shoes on and looked down at them. They were ok, black, no bows, small, needle thin heel. They looked just like one of the hundreds of pairs that Ashlynn had scattered all over her apartment. Then she stood up and tried to walk. She took a big step and lost her balance, cart wheeling her arms in a vain effort to keep herself upright, she launched herself at the nearest shelf and clutched the top while she got her feet under her.

"Ashlynn, help!"

Ashlynn clutched her sides and started laughing uncontrollably, "You look like a baby giraffe! Come on, it's not that hard. You just have to find your balance." Ashlynn held out her hands and tried to help Shauna stand up.

"Watch me." She slipped on the exact pair of heels Shauna was trying to balance in and walked in a carefree circle.

"I don't know…"

"Try it."

It wasn't as easy as it looked. Shauna stood up and took a few cautious steps. Baby steps she could handle, larger steps not so much, once again she pin wheeled backwards, this time taking Ashlynn with her as she fell to the floor with a mighty crash, scattering boxes of shoes everywhere.

Ashlynn picked herself up, waved off the irate sales clerk, and fished through the pile of boxes until she found a simple pair of black heeled pumps with a shorter, more manageable heel. They were perhaps more classic than Wow! But beggars can't be choosers. "Here, try these. I swear they'll be easier than the others."

Shauna shot her friend a black look and reached for the heels. They were pretty and yes, as predicted, she could actually walk in these.

Ashlynn summoned the sales clerk, "We'll take these, in every color."

That got the clerks attention. "Certainly, ma'am. I'll ring these up for you immediately."

Ashlynn looked at her watch as they walked out of the department, "We have just under two hours until we met the rest of the gang for lunch. Let's see about finding you some every day clothing like jeans and tops."

"Fine. Anything's got to be better than shoe shopping!" Shauna stormed off in the other direction leaving Ashlynn to run if she wanted to catch up with her friend.

Ashlynn looked pleadingly up to the ceiling, "A little help would be appreciated! We just got started and we don't even have a dress yet!" Thankfully, she'd scheduled that torrid affair for after lunch. Brian and Frank's wives, Michelle and Carolina, along with Ashlynn's older sisters Elise and Meredith would meet up with them at lunch and afterwards help with what was left of the shopping. She was going to need all the help she could get.

Lunch was noisy, joyous affair as was usual when the six of them got together. Conversations were started and stopped, people were interrupted and talked over, and the all important gossip was exchanged. By the time Shauna had finished telling the others about her new relationship with Conrad she was in the dressing room with more dresses, tops, and skirts than could fit in the tiny space. Every time she stepped out to show off an outfit she felt like a Barbie doll. The girls poked, prodded, piled up her hair, swept it to the side, held up shoes, tugged on hems, pulled bra straps, and fussed over every detail imaginable. One would try to distract Shauna by asking questions about Conrad or what she'd been up to since her last visit, another would hold up shoes and talk accessories while the others surrounded their hapless victim.

She held up a short blue dress over her head and screamed as she looked in the mirror.

Ashlynn yanked open the door, "What's wrong?"

"It's short!"

"It's blue, it'll show off your eyes, your best feature by the way, and you'll make his tongue fall out of his mouth."

Shauna crossed her arms over her chest, "What's wrong with a turtleneck and a long skirt?"

Ashlynn just stared and started tapping her foot, "Shauna. Try the dress on." She flung the dress at Shauna and hauled her up

Shauna sighed, exasperated and tried the dress on. She looked in the full length mirror and screamed, "It barely covers the essentials!"

Ashlynn grinned, "Honey, you have gorgeous legs! You look fabulous! Uncross your arms."

"Way more of me is showing than is supposed to show!"

Ashlynn studied her friend's reflection, "No, it fits, it's just more of a club dress than a fancy dinner dress."

"No dress I've ever put on to go clubbing! And besides, who says I need a fancy dinner dress?"

"Shauna, you told me he set your bones on fire, I'm sure you did the same to him, but a nice dress, make up, hair, heels, that'll incinerate him. And he's coming back as your boyfriend. He'll want to take you on a date and you're going to want him to take you someplace nice."

Shauna stared at her reflection for a moment, lost in thought as Ashlynn handed her another dress. "Ash?" She started; casting her eyes down, "Do you think..."she started wringing her hands, trying to find the right words to form the question she desperately needed to ask, "Do you think it's the real thing? Not just a fling to pass the time, but real?"

Ashlynn put her hands on her friend's shoulders and squeezed, "If half of what you told me is true, then yeah, it's real. You grew out of flings a long time ago, Shauna, and from what you've told me of him, he's in this for the long haul. You told me you love him, do you, really love him?"

Shauna squeezed her eyes tight for a moment before opening them, "Yes. I do."

"It's okay to be scared, hell girl, after all this time if you've finally given your heart away I'd be worried if you weren't scared."

They finally settled on a lacy gold top with a deep v-neck and short black skirt to go with a pair of strappy heels. When Shauna had complained about being cold in the outfit they'd handed her a wrap and told her it was Conrad's job to keep her warm. She sighed, realizing she'd been doing a lot of that this day. She got dressed and prepared to suck it up and face whatever was next head on.

Shauna looked up at the sign as she entered what the others swore would be the last shop and frowned, turning around quickly and trying to run in the opposite direction. She didn't even make it out of the store. "But this is Victoria's Secret! This is a lingerie store! I don't need lingerie!"

"You haven't been shopping in years! You needed new clothes; you need new bras and panties!"

"Fine-but just the basics!" Shauna shook her finger to get her point across, "NOTHING else! I just kissed the man for crying out loud, I'm not ready to go to bed with him!"

The girls looked at each other and grinned, "Maybe not yet, but you will be someday…" they chimed

Shauna looked horrified at the gleam in their eyes, "Just the basics! That's all I need!"

A clerk swept in and took Shauna's measurements, directing Shauna and Ashlynn's attention to "the basics" while the others shopped for something a bit more exotic.

"Ugh, I've seen so much lace in my life, let alone had it on my body! I am soo glad we're done!"

Shauna started pawing through her bags, "Hey, this is way more than I bought! I didn't buy lotion, or pajamas. I don't want the word "pink" stamped across my behind!" She pulled out a skimpy bit of lace and held it up in front of her, turning it around and around, "What is this? This isn't supposed to be underwear, is it?"

Ashlynn's older sister Meredith sighed, "It's called a thong. If you had a few more of them you probably wouldn't have had to wait so long before landing this guy in the first place!"

"But there's practically no back to it!"

"That's the point-it's sexy!"

Shauna crinkled her nose, "I don't know. I don't even know if it'll fit." She stretched the lacy band and the thong went flying across the room to hit some guy in the face.

The others started laughing as Shauna's face turned fourteen different shades of red. The young guy walked up to her and returned the thong with a grin, "I believe this yours. Whoever he is, he's one lucky guy."

Shauna grabbed the thong and muttered thank you as she raced out the door, not even looking to see if the others would follow.


	11. Big Brothers are a Pain!

Birthday Gift

Chapter 11: Big Brothers are a Pain!

Thanks to Little Lady Hawk for looking over this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe.

Shauna glanced at her watch for probably the fiftieth time in five minutes. Would 3 o'clock ever get here? That gave her a little more than an hour to get home, shower, change, and get to the airport. Sweaty and covered in sawdust that she was, even if she didn't have extra vanity left over from her recent makeover she'd want a shower before going out in public. But volunteering a few hours of her time today to work on the Habitat House Frank's company was sponsoring wasn't a bad way to spend her time.

"Hey, watch what you're doing! Keep swinging the hammer wild like that and I'll wind up taking you to the ER!"

She sighed; big brothers were such a pain in the neck, "Chill, Frank, I know what I'm doing."

Sean sniggered a few feet away, "Yeah, learning how to tell time! You think time will speed up if you check it a few more times a minute?"

"Can it, Sean! Pay attention to what _you're_ doing! I'm shorthanded today and the last thing I need is to take both of you to the ER!" Frank shouted, annoyed with them both now

"Aw come on, Frank, no need to take it out on me, its Shauna you're annoyed with!"

Shauna looked up from her work and glanced around, Frank had turned his back to consult with Little Jamie so the coast was clear. She stuck her tongue out him and gave him an evil look.

"Ooohhh…you're face is gonna freeze like that and then what will your new boyfriend think? Huh?"

"Shut it, Sean!"

"Or what, brat? You gonna deck me in Home Depot with Frank six feet away?"

She dropped her hammer and stalked towards him only to stop when Frank picked her up under the arms and dragged her back. He transferred his hold to her waist and glared at Sean, "Cut it out, moron! She's only going to be here a few more days. Why can't the two of you act like adults? I don't usually have worry about showing up with the two of you in public. Now your acting worse than Brian!"

"Naw, she wouldn't bother to threaten Brian, she'd just deck him on the spot. She likes me better, don't you Shauna?"

"First you try and egg me into a fight over Conrad and now you're playing the 'whose your favorite big brother game'? Unbelievable." She looked back at Frank.

You can let go now, I'm not going to hurt him."

Frank glanced down at his baby sister and sighed, "Promise? I do have a reputation to maintain here."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged out of Frank's grasp, "I'm going to work with Jamie."

"Hey, wait a minute! You said you were coming out to help me, not Jamie, he's not even related to you."

"No, maybe not but right now he's the least annoying big brother around this place. Right now I'd trade places with Ash in heartbeat. Jamie is so less annoying than you two."

Brian chose that moment to stop by. "Does that mean I win the 'whose your favorite big brother game'? Cool, this has got to be a first!"

Shauna look up towards the ceiling and asked, "Why me? Why did I have be saddled with three annoying older brothers? Why couldn't I be the oldest?"

Brian handed her a sub-sandwich with a sad sigh, "You're talking to the ceiling, honey, Frank must be working you too hard. You're getting delusional."

"Ohh! How original, Brian. I'd expected better. You must be losing your touch with old age."

Her cell phone went off, cutting short the verbal sparring match. It was Conrad. Suddenly there were a lot of oohhs and ahhs in the background so her face must have lit up when she realized who had called. She'd have to work on that.

She started walking toward the entrance, "Hey, Conrad! Are you at the airport?"

"Yeah, my flight's scheduled to leave in half an hour. It's snowing again so I left a little early in case the roads were bad."

"Are they?"

"No. But I'm glad I got here early. I can talk to you before I arrive in Atlanta."

"I'm glad you called."

"Brothers annoying you?"

"How did you ever guess?"

"You've got that tone in your voice that says 'I hate being the youngest'. "

She sighed, "Yeah. And here comes the most annoying one. Hang on a sec.

Sean, what do you want now?"

"Shauna and Conrad in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…first comes love, then comes marriage then comes Shauna with a baby carriage…."

"Knock it off, Sean! What are you, three?"

He started in again, getting a kick out of annoying his baby sister. Brian came over. "Are you annoying our little sister? I thought that was my job?"

"She's talking to her BOYFRIEND."

Shauna narrowed her eyes, she'd had just about enough, "Conrad, let me call you back after I kill my brothers."

Sean shot Brian a look.

Brian grinned, "Go for it!"

Sean grabbed Shauna's cell phone and started to run off. When she got close Sean tossed it to Brian.

"Hey! Asshole! Stop!"

They starting chanting that annoying kissing song again and she lost her temper. She waited until Brian was close before she dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him. She did the same for Sean as he stood there looking dumbfounded.

She retrieved her cell phone amongst claps and cheers from the gathered audience. "Sorry, about that Conrad. Let me call you back in a few minutes."

She smiled down at her brothers, "I guess you didn't really think I'd do that in public? Now you know."

Frank picked Brian and Sean up by their collars. "Apologize for acting like idiots!"

"Sorry, sis."

"Sorry, Shauna."

Frank knocked their heads together and tossed Shauna his car keys.

"Brian will help out for the rest of the day, won't you, Brian."

Frank shook Brian until he answered, "Yeah, yeah."

Shauna finished her conversation with Conrad and drove home, slamming the car door as she got out. Ash was waiting for her inside.

"There you are! It's about time, beauty doesn't just happen you know. It's takes time."

Shauna rolled her eyes, "Don't start, Ash. I'm here earlier than expected. I'm going to grab a nice long, hot shower, and then you can work your magic."

Ashlynn shook her head, "Uh, oh, brother problems?"

Shauna sank down on the couch, yanked off her boots, and leaned back. "I'm going to kill Sean, just so you know."

"Let me guess, Frank was in a bad mood because he knows you're leaving in a few days and all you're thinking about is Conrad. That irritates him because when you are home he wants you all to himself. That annoys Sean because he'd like to spend time with you too but it also reminds him of that you are or at least, were at one point, closer to Frank than him. So Sean starts acting like a jerk and since Brian is a jerk on a normal basis when he gets in on the act he really punches up the "Annoying Brother" scale. That sound about right?"

Shauna smiled, "Watching Dr. Phil or taking a pop psychology class?"

Ash grinned, "I'm writing a book for my nieces to teach them how to deal with their big brothers. I figured the two of us could make a killing if we got it published."

They started giggling. When they had finished tears were streaming down their faces and Shauna felt a lot better.

"Thanks, Ash, I needed that. I so did not want to be in a bad mood when Conrad got here."

"Anytime." Ash walked over to the couch and pulled her friend up, "Now, hit the showers while I raid your new wardrobe and pick out the perfect outfit."

"Careful Ash, you're going to put a downer on my good mood."

"Just think about Conrad. Conrad kissing you, you kissing Conrad, Conrad running his fingers though your hair, his hands roaming over your back…"

"Ashlynn Campbell! First a self-help book now a romance novel?"

"I made you blush so I must be pretty good. Now hurry up, you're wasting time!"

Ash shoved her in the bathroom and shut the door. "Make it a fast shower!"

A few minutes later Ash tossed in a bundle of clothes and took Shauna's robe. "Holler when you're dressed."

"A-S-H, I do NOT need lacy little bits to go to the airport. Where are my regular bras and panties? Not that fluffy fru fru stuff you and your sisters made me buy."

"Sorry, we tossed them out with the rest of your outdated wardrobe. Get dressed! The lace will do wonders for your self-confidence!"

"Ash!"

"No arguing! Besides, it's lace or commando. Which would you prefer?"

"Fine."

An hour later she was dressed in jeans and a teal sweater and Ash had worked her magic. It really was amazing what new clothes and a few cosmetics could for you.

"I look good."

Ash laughed, "No, honey, you look hot!" She took in her friend's worried expression, "A nice, casual 'hot', not a club hopping 'hot'. Don't worry, he's doing to take one look at you and he won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"We'll see." Shauna smiled wryly at the thought of Conrad losing control.


	12. Welcome Back!

Birthday Gift

Chapter 12: Did you miss me?

Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe.

*Author's note- This chapter picks up right after chapter 11. Chapter 11 should have been set around lunch time (woops!) to make this chapter start in early afternoon.*

Shauna waved and grinned as she spotted Duke stepping off the escalator and into the noise and hubbub of the waiting area. He waved back but it took him a few seconds of jostling before he was standing in front of her. He dropped his bag and swept her up in his arms for a smoldering kiss that garnered cheers and catcalls from his fellow travelers. He didn't give a damn who saw or what they said. This was all that mattered.

Eventually the catcalls and clapping of other arriving passengers and their assortment of family and friends made their way through the fog that was clouding Duke's brain. He gentled the kiss and drew away, allowing her to slowly sink down his body until her feet were on the ground.

Shauna still felt like she was shaking. He'd taken her by complete surprise. "Hi." He whispered, running his thumb gently across her soft cheek.

"I like how you say hello." She shook her head to clear out the remaining fog

He grinned wickedly, "Want to say hello again?"

"I'm not sure my heart could take any more right now."

"Then how about later?"

She laughed in return, wrapping her arms tightly around him for another, much shorter, hug.

He leaned down for another kiss but was careful to keep it light, "Did I tell you yet that you look amazing?"

She blushed but smiled, pleased he'd noticed. "No, you didn't."

He grinned, "Shame on me. Honey, you look absolutely amazing! I really don't know how I was able to stand not seeing you for nearly two weeks."

"Thanks." Her eyes sparkled, 'maybe the shopping trip from hell wasn't such a bad idea after all…' she thought. "Let's grab your gear and get out of this place."

"Best idea I've heard all day." He took her hand and let her lead him through the maze of the world's busiest airport.

Once outside and headed for the parking deck they managed to get away from the crowd and start a conversation.

"How was the flight?"

"It was fine. A little turbulence but nothing compared to your flying!" he teased

She playfully swatted his arm, "Just watch it Hauser, or you can get right back on an airplane and return to base a few days early."

"And miss your sweet kisses? No way."

She blushed once again and turned away, not at all used to this side of his personality being so strong. Occasionally he'd goof around with her and sure, he teased her a lot but not like this. Not with a very suggestive undertone. She decided she liked it-but maybe in small doses to start with. "The uh, car's this way." She pointed toward the parking deck and started walking.

They entered the dim, exhaust filled parking deck and made their way once again to her brother's tan SUV. By the time the car was in sight Shauna had recovered enough to start talking again. "At least this time your arrival was met with sunshine and not thunderstorms."

"Or snowstorms. When I left 2 inches of snow was being forecast for St. Louis tonight."

Shauna shivered, "Burr. Before I joined the army I used to complain about Atlanta winters being cold. After I was sent to Russia my second year I never complained again!" Shauna used Frank's keyless entry to unlock the car and opened the rear passenger door. "You may have to adjust your seat, Caro's a lot shorter than you are and she was riding there yesterday."

She slammed the door shut and turned the find Conrad right in front of her. She was more prepared this time and ran her hands up his chest and looped them around his neck. "I missed you Conrad."

He grinned, "By more than this much?" he asked, holding his thumb and finger a short distance apart.

Here eyes glittered as she grinned, "Why don't I show you". She pulled his head down to hers and proceeded to show him just how much she'd missed him. The kiss was no less intense than the kiss they'd just shared inside the airport. If anything the dim lighting provided a temporary sense of privacy and encouraged them to indulge their senses.

His mouth was insistent upon hers and she slowly ran her hands up and down his chest, delighting in each outline of strong muscle, a little thrill shooting through her when he backed her up against the cold car door and took the kiss a notch deeper. He was so warm and still smelled a little like his farm, the normal scents of gunpowder and sweat missing today.

He'd known before she left his home that he would miss her. He hadn't counted on missing her this much or to such a degree. It was intense and a part of his mind worried about how this intensity would transfer to base. For now though, he had her all to himself and he intended to take every advantage of the time. He'd worked out since he started playing football in high-school and had never been more thankful for the gym time than he was when Shauna slipped her hands inside his jacket and started running her hands over his chest. He backed her up so she was trapped between the car and his body. He cradled her face in his hands and slowly moved to pull the band out of her hair, sliding his hands through the silkiness. Who knows how long they would have stayed like that, locked in each other's arms, certainly longer if they hadn't been interrupted. A car of college kids raced by them and let loose a cacophony of honking, whistles, catcalls, and a few suggestive comments. He stepped back, "I, uh, guess we got carried away." He moved one hand up to rub the back of his neck.

Shauna leaned her head back against the car and rolled her eyes, "I'll say. I think it's time to get going." She turned and stalked around the car mentally chastising herself for a lack of judgment. 'What the hell did you think you were doing? In a parking deck? What were you going to do, invite him into the back of Frank's car! You haven't even been on a date yet; you shouldn't be having these thoughts! You haven't even kissed him ten times yet!'

"Although, on the other hand you have known him for long time. That counts for something right?"

"Did you say something?"

Shauna quickly looked down, "Uh, just muttering to myself."

She got a firm hold on her thoughts as she maneuvered out of the parking deck. Thankfully, Atlanta traffic was as crazy as usual and conversation was limited.

Not long after they'd been on the road Shauna's cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and answered, "Hey, Caro! What's up?"

Her sister-in-law's southern accent came through the phone, the slow, honey sweat accent frantic and anxious, "Shauna, honey, I am so sorry to ask this, I know you've got Conrad with you but I have a little emergency."

"One of the kids?"

"The school called, Cricket has a sore throat and I had to pick her up from school early. The Yorkton's just called and want to meet with us later this afternoon. We may get their house after all. The office is a mess, we haven't had lunch, Frank and Jamie have got to finish up their work on the habitat house…."

"And you need someone to pick up your sick baby and take her home?"

"Well, your dad can watch her after his next class but I can't leave to take her to the dojo and your daddy can't leave to come pick her up."

"It's not a problem. Conrad and I haven't eaten yet. We'll grab some subs and come by to get the kid. We can be there in about forty-five minutes."

"Oh, thank God! You are a lifesaver, honey! I love you so much!"

Shauna laughed, "I promise, it won't be a problem. Uh, you did say Frank wasn't there, didn't you?"

This time Caro laughed, "No, you're still safe until Sunday. Our meeting won't even start until you've dropped Cricket off at your daddy's."

"Ok, see you in a bit. Bye." She hung up and turned to Conrad, "You don't mind a little detour, do you?"

"No, is one of the kids sick?"

"It's just a sore throat. Poor kid's due to have her tonsils out in a month. Give her a box of popsicles and total access to her doting grandfather and she'll be just fine."

As promised they were pulling in the drive of Caro and Frank's office forty-five minutes later. "When you said we were going by an architectural firm I pictured an office complex or a skyscraper, not a historic house in the middle of one of the busiest cities in the world."

"Frank and Caro not only design modern homes and buildings but specialize in restoration architecture. This was their first project. They share the space with Jamie Campbell's construction company and together they make Shamrock Construction and Design, ' Meeting all your construction and architectural needs for two generations!' "

"Nice slogan. I assume they're fairly successful?"

"Let's just say they're not as rich as Jaye but they do all right. Anybody hungry?" she yelled as she opened the door and walked towards the kitchen.

"Shauna!"

"Hey, food!"

"Subs, all right!"

The cries continued as a small army descended upon the food.

Conrad stood back as a mix of men and women in business attire mixed with burly construction types. "I guess you didn't over estimate after all."

Shauna grinned, "The Yorkton's, a posh Yankee couple bought one of the old, expensive houses not too far from the governor's mansion and are looking to restore it to its original glory. Caro, Frank, and Jamie put in a bid to restore their house and lost. The Yorkton's apparently fired their architectural firm this morning and want to meet with Shamrock Construction and Design".

"And the fact that they happen to be Yankee isn't a deterrent?"

She grinned, "Money is money and don't worry, Frank doesn't hate you because you're not Southern, he's a very forward thinker in regards to all that. Frank just hates you because you're dating me. Come on; let's grab some food for Caro before it's all gone."

She led Conrad up the stairs and into Caro's office. "How's the little patient?" she crooned to her sick niece as she traded Caro the little girl for a plate of food.

"Aunt Shauna, my throat hurts!"

Shauna kissed the little girl's cheek and rubbed her hand over her niece's back, "I'm so sorry baby. Granda has a whole box of popsicle's waiting for you at the dojo. We'll take you over there in just a minute."

"I wanna stay with mommy!" she whined

"I know baby, but mommy and daddy have to work."

"Hi, Conrad, I'm Carolina, Shauna's sister-law. It's so nice to finally meet you! Shauna talks about you all the time!"

He glanced at Shauna and grinned, "Good things I hope."

Caro smiled slyly, "Very good things. This is my youngest daughter, well for the moment anyway." Caro rubbed her belly which was getting bigger every day.

"Sicily, honey, can you say hello to Shauna's friend Conrad?"

Sicily eyed him a moment before taking her thumb out of her mouth, "Why doesn't daddy like you?"

Caro turned a bright pink and started stammering, "Sicily Ann Elizabeth O'Hara, that was a very rude thing to say!"

Sicily put her thumb back in her mouth, "Why? Daddy tol unca Jamie he doen't like Conwad."

Shauna shrugged her shoulder, "At least she's honest; that's good right?"

"I am so sorry Conrad; I don't where my daughter picked up such bad manners! Sicily, apologize right this instant!"

"Sowwee."

"Take your thumb out of your mouth and try again, young lady."

Sicily huddled closer to her aunt at hearing her mother's sharp tone, "Sorry, Conrad." She held out her gooey hand for Conrad to shake.

Shauna tried to hold back a laugh as Conrad very carefully shook her niece's small hand.

Caro looked even more embarrassed than before, "I'm sorry, we've taught her to shake hands when she apologizes. She doesn't realize you don't want to shake her gooey hand!"

Conrad realized the poor woman was about to start crying and desperately wanted to head that off, "It's fine, really, she's got good manners. Why don't I wash my hands while you take care of her?"

"Shauna, I am so sorry, honey! You took time out of your visit to come help me out and my child is rude! I'm so sorry…"

Shauna cut her sister in law off mid-sentence, "Caro, sweetie, it's ok. You don't have to apologize and you don't need to start crying. It really is fine. Conrad is well aware that Frank isn't crazy about him."

They made their goodbyes and dropped Sicily off at the dojo, staying to visit a few minutes before heading home.


	13. Friends and Food

Chapter 13: Friends and Food

Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe.

Thanks to Little Lady Hawk for editing this chapter for me! And thanks to everyone who is still reading after all this time! I promise more updates now that Grad school is over!

Shauna slid into the worn leather booth across from Sean and Ashlynn and sighed contentedly. This was another part of coming home and it felt great. She smiled at Conrad as he helped her slip out of her coat, "You're in for a treat tonight, Mrs. O'Riely cooks the best pub food this side of the Atlantic!"

Ashlynn glared good-naturedly at her friend, "Aren't you forgetting somebody?"

Shauna winced, "Sorry, next to Ashlynn's mom, Mrs. Campbell, Mrs. O'Reily cooks the best pub food this side of the Atlantic".

Ash smiled, "That's better."

A man close to Shauna's dad's age walked up with a pencil and pad in his hand and an apron tied around his waist. "Shauna, my girl, it's about time you wandered in here! This would be your lad, Conrad, now?"

Conrad's eye quirked, "Sorry, have we met?"

Shauna grinned, "Let me guess, Jamie's boys have been in already?"

Mr. O' Reilly's eyes twinkled merrily, "Aye, Jamie, his crew, and a good many of your brother's men came in to lift a pint in celebration. Full of gossip too they were, a pair of posh yanks just hired Jamie and your brother to restore their new Atlanta mansion to its former glory. Jamie mentioned as how you brought someone home with you this time. I assume this would be your lad, Conrad, is it?

Everyone laughed, "Yes. Conrad, this is Mr. O'Reilly, he owns the pub and is a friend of my father's. And, as you just heard, takes part in the national pastime of gossip. Mr. O'Reilly, this is Conrad".

"Information gathering is more like it," Mr. O'Reilly corrected with a twinkle in his eye as a shook Conrad's hand.

Shauna smiled, "I stand corrected."

Mr. O'Reilly winked, "The usual?"

They ordered and turned back to their conversation.

"I'll drive you by the house Frank, Caro, and Jamie are going to restore. It's a good thing we're leaving Monday, if Frank finds out you know what to do with the business end of a hammer he'll put you to work."

"Who cares if he knows what to do with the business end of a hammer? What I want to know is if he knows what to do with the business end of a baseball bat? We've got a big game Sunday!" Sean mimed hitting a baseball

"Don't worry, I can handle myself Sunday."

"Yeah? You play ball in the Army?"

"I played baseball in school, along with football and a few other sports. Our unit puts on a game every now and then."

"What position do you play?"

Shauna held up a hand and shot an annoyed glace at her brother, "Sean, do you have to interrogate him? I told you he can play-did you think I'd lie to you about something as important as baseball?"

Mr. O'Reilly came back, "Here y'all are. Enjoy!"

Sean sat up, "Hey, where's Shannon? She usually comes by to say hi."

"You know, it's the strangest thing. She gets a call from her gran tellin' her to come home. She gets there only to find that her gran wasn't expecting her. To make matters worse, she lost her passport at the Dublin airport!"

"So she's like what? Stranded?"

"Aye, until she can get a replacement passport she'll be staying in Ireland. It'll do her good though; she hasn't taken the time to go home for a visit in far too long".

As Mr. O'Reily left Sean glared at his sister, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"About what? Shannon losing her passport? She should have taken better care of it."

"Shauna?" he threatened.

Shauna rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, Sean! Get real! My job is to spend all day looking through endless files and reports trying to find threats that don't exist yet. Occasionally, I get to play with one of the planes, but I wouldn't know the first thing about stealing someone's passport in an airport halfway around the world."

Conrad started coughing as he choked on his beer, "ahhuggh, ah hugh, ahughuug…"

"Oh, poor baby, are you ok? Did you choke?" Shauna asked as she smacked him on the back, a bit more forcefully than needed.

"Uh, yeah, it went down the wrong way."

Sean looked at them suspiciously.

"Sean, would you cut it out! You practically accused your sister of being a thief! I don't even know why you go out of your way to be nice that woman!" Ashlynn huffed.

Shauna realized a building confrontation between Ash and her brother. "I need to make a stop, Ashlynn come with me? I think I might need help with my makeup."

Sean shook his head as the ladies made their way to the restroom, "I just don't get the whole girls and bathrooms thing? If one has to go, they all go together? I mean, what's with that?"

"I thought Shauna told me you and Ashlynn were a couple?"

Sean looked bewildered, "We are, why do you ask?"

"You seemed pretty concerned about Shannon, Ashlynn's probably upset."

"Did Shauna say something?"

"She didn't have to. I don't know Ashlynn very well but a stranger could see she was upset about you mentioning Shannon. If you're into Shannon why be with Ashlynn?"

"I'm not into Shannon! Why does everyone think that?"

"I don't know, Sean, you tell me?"

Sean sighed, "Have you ever been in love with someone? Like really in love with someone? The whole 'til-death-do-you-part kind of love?"

"Yeah."

"Shauna?"

"Yeah."

"It's big isn't it?"

Conrad figured he could read 'scary' for big, "Yeah, real big. I nearly waited too long. I wish I hadn't".

Sean nodded. A band started up and few people made their way to an open spot near the stage to dance. Sean stood up and walked towards the ladies room. "Ash, will you dance with me?"

She gave him a confused smile, "Usually I have to drag you out on the floor?"

Sean smiled back, "Not tonight." He took her hand and led her towards the stage.

Shauna slid back into the booth, "Did you say something to Sean?"

He slipped her arm around her, "I told him I wished I hadn't waited so long."

She shook her head, "For what?"

"For this," he bent his head and kissed her, slow and deep.

She sighed, "That's ok, I'll let you make up for lost time". She leaned in close and neither said anything else for quite some time.


	14. First Date

A Birthday Gift

Chapter 6: First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe. Thanks to Little Lady Hawk and Kris for editing & thanks to the Duke_Scarlett yahoo group for the help with character background info! Any mistakes are my own.

Conrad slipped his dress uniform out of its bag. He doubted Shauna thought much of him having it here. There were occasions he attended a meeting in Washington that required him to wear his dress uniform. He didn't think much of those occasions but they were as much a part of his job as leading troops on the battlefield. Everyone on the team knew how much he hated dressing up but tonight he was reaching for it because he wanted to wear it.

Tonight was his first official date with Shauna and he wanted to look his best. Tonight was important, special; he wanted to wear his uniform so she'd know how much he valued their date.

Shauna took her time getting ready and found herself enjoying the timeless feminine ritual of dressing for an important date. She slipped into black dress pants and gold lace tank, treasures from the shopping trip. She pulled her hair up loosely from the sides. She smiled at her reflection and wondered what Allie would say if she could see her now! She laughed at the thought as she put on the gold pearl earrings and necklace set that had been a Christmas gift from the women in her family. She slid into her heels, picked up her shawl, and took a deep breath. She reached the living room, coming to a sudden halt when she saw Conrad standing next to her dad.

"Wow!" Conrad called softly, forgetting he had a dozen red roses in his hand.

"Conrad…"she took a breath, "You're wearing your dress uniform." She walked forward slowly until she was standing right in front of him. She ran her hands over the front of his jacket, tracing his ribbons and metals. "You hate wearing this thing." She said softly, feeling silly as tears formed in the corners of her eyes

"Shauna…" he called and she looked up, reaching for him as his hands came to cup her face and he bent his head to kiss her soft and sweet, trying to tell her through his kiss what he couldn't express in words. He wished for Dash's poetry or Vince's glib tongue. Telling her she was beautiful, trying to say how much he cared; words would fall short so he settled for pouring his heart into the kiss. He was falling so hard and so fast for this women but it felt so right he couldn't walk away from her if he wanted to. He felt better when he was kissing her, some silent communication passing between them. This was Shauna and whatever she was to him now she had started off as his friend, the one person who could read him no matter what. She got what he was trying to say. She understood him.

Eventually he broke the kiss, aware her father was standing three feet away watching them, he hoped with the same amused expression his step-father had shown. "You look beautiful." He told her, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Thanks. So do you." She shook her head with a laugh, "You look nice, Conrad."

"Thanks. Tonight is special. I wanted to look my best."

"Well, you do. Hey, are those for me?" She pointed to the roses now lying forgotten on the coffee table.

"Oh, Yeah! I hope you like them." He handed them to her and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he was going to regain the full use of his brain sometime before the evening was over. He sounded like an idiot when he opened his mouth.

She brought the roses to her nose and breathed in their sweet scent. "They smell lovely, thank you. Give me just a minute to put them in water and then we can go."

She put her hands against the kitchen counter and focused on getting her breathing under control. This was no time for silly, embarrassing tears! Even if they were happy tears! She needed to calm down but she was ridiculously touched by the sight of him in his dress uniform. He'd worn it for her and that meant more than a flower shop full of roses.

She could hear him talking with her dad but couldn't make out what they were saying; the noise in her head was still too loud. She dug out one of her mother's vases and took her time arranging the flowers. She grinned. He may have taken his sweet time getting around to kissing her but was sure making up for it now! Ash and all the others were going to be out their minds with jealously.

They were mostly quiet on the drive to the restaurant; content to just be together. That changed when they walked to their table in a cozy Italian restaurant. Conrad had gotten the name of the restaurant from Sean who had turned out to be unexpected ally. Their table was tucked away in a quiet, candlelit corner of the restaurant with a fancy white table cloth spread under even fancier tableware. They ordered a bottle of wine and sipped while waiting for their food. When she seemed relaxed he decided it was time to start asking questions. He'd start with the general first date questions and move on from there. They'd been good friends for years but he knew there was a lot he didn't know about her. Her ability to turn a question around without having answered was part of her being an integral member of the team.

"So, Shauna, have you lived in Atlanta long?"

She smiled and held in a chuckle at his question. He'd apparently decided to play twenty questions, a game she always won. "I was born and lived here until I left for college."

"Go to college straight out of high school?"

She blushed, but hoped he couldn't see it in the dark, "Um, yes, actually. I wanted to go away for college, something not a one of my brothers opted to do; I wanted independence and a chance to figure out who I was without anybody else's input. My dad agreed on the condition I find my independence living with relatives. I wanted to go off to Ireland; he thought I was too young. We compromised; I got accepted to Harvard and since it was far away from home but still met the requirement of living with family he was mostly ok with it. After a year of good behavior, good grades, and busting my butt washing dishes in my uncle's pub, I moved on campus and found my independence."

"How'd you like it?"

"After growing up the youngest and only girl in the family, then having to live with my uncle's family, again being the youngest, I thrived. I already had one black belt and was seriously working towards my second so I wasn't real worried about being able to take care of myself."  
"How many black belts do you have now?"

"Lots." She grinned, "What were you into as a kid?"

"Football. What was that blush about a moment ago?"

She stared innocently and asked, "What blush?"

He grinned and sipped his wine, "The one I heard in your voice when I asked you if you went to college as soon as you'd finished high school."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't blush."

His grin spread and she found it hard to keep a straight face, "You blushed, I'm a sharpshooter, remember, good eye sight. And I know you-I know what your voice sounds like, what that slight hitch means."

"You think you know me so well and here I thought this was our first date?"

"Cheeky. Answer the question."

"What question?"

He let out a sharp bark of laughter, "No wonder you're so good at your job! Did you go to college as soon as you'd finished high school?"

She nodded, "Yes." And picked up her wine as he sat back contemplating her answer. She'd hoped he'd leave it at that. Most men turned tail and ran when they found out about her education. She doubted Conrad would, he had to know she was more educated than he was. But still, old habits die hard.

He leaned forward and braced his forearms on the table, "How old were you when you finished high school?"

She sighed, Damn! He'd had to ask _that_ question. "Isn't it my turn yet?"

"Nope, I haven't conceded my turn."

Her eyes narrowed. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, surprising her. He kept her gaze for a long time before whispering, "It's me, Shauna."

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "17. I finished a year early and I graduated with Sean. And yes, he was suitably annoyed."

"And…"

She raised her shoulders and shook her head, "And what? I answered your question."

He quirked an eyebrow, "The more you evade the juicier I think the story is, so spill; the whole thing this time. Then, it's your turn."

"For the rest of the night."

He smiled, "Maybe."

This time she sat back in her chair and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Want the story or not?"

He let out a long, labored sigh, "Fine. Answer the question and then it's your turn for the rest of the night."

"Education was a big deal with my parents. They'd both gone to college but my mom was the first one in her family to actually graduate college. When they got to the US they found work more quickly than some who didn't have education. Not great work, mind you or they wouldn't have come down South. Anyway, after Frank and Brian were born they had enough tucked away to start the dojo. It was a success right off the bat and my parents believe a big part of that success was due to their business degrees. They also believed strongly in the phrase 'Idle hands are the devil's handiwork'."

"So you were kept busy."

"My parents valued lots of things including religion, family, hard work, and especially education. My mother didn't believe we should stop learning just because the school year had ended so we went to summer school nearly every year from first grade through high school. The only exceptions were the summers we spent in Ireland. And we didn't just run wild there, either. I didn't mind it so much because I liked school and I was really good at it."

"You're smart, you have a good memory, and you fit things together quickly."

She beamed, "Thanks."

He shook his head, "Just being honest. You had enough credit to graduate early so you went to college early. What did you study?"

She decided to go for broke, he hadn't run screaming yet so she may as well level with him. Besides, he'd probably seen copies of her diplomas on her father's "glory wall" sitting right beside every medal, award, honor, or trophy any of them had every received in their entire lives. "I have a degree in Political Science from Harvard and a law degree from Princeton."

"But that's not all you studied."

"Conrad, for crying out loud! I answered your question!"

He chuckled at her frustration, "I guess I never really knew how much you disliked talking about yourself." He poured more wine in her glass, "Do you think I'm going to turn tail and run because you're smarter than I am?"

Her mouth dropped open, "I'm not smarter than you are! I'm just more educated. I couldn't do what you do and be successful, command the entire team, play politics in Washington one minutes, come up with a battle plan the next. Conrad, you are genius when it comes to strategy."

He grinned, "Thanks. I didn't mean I was stupid or couldn't keep up with you, but thanks."

"My turn now."

"Nope, you still didn't tell me what else you studied."

She rolled her eyes, "I took psychology courses because I thought it would not only help me be a better lawyer but would help if I went into politics, which I did consider before deciding I could make a bigger and more lasting difference in the Army. Now..." She reached out and put her hand on his arm, "…it's my turn."

"Shoot, " he said as he held out a forkful of pasta from his plate. She closed her eyes and moaned as she took his offering. He had a brief moment to regret that this was only their first date before she opened her eyes and shot out her first question. He'd regret pulling out so much detail from her in one setting. She played twenty questions like no one else and she'd find something, he didn't know what, but something that would make him squirm in his seat just as he'd made her squirm.

"College?"

"Football scholarship to study History. My only college degree."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Lots."

She rolled her eyes when he evaded her question as she had his, "Very funny. How many and what are they?"

"I'm fluent in six and am conversant in 1. I'm fluent in Han Chinese, Russian, Farsi, French, German, and of course English. I can order a meal and find my way around in a Spanish speaking country."

She nodded, "That's a lot and a lot more than me. Some of those language aren't exactly common for an American, even an American soldier to speak."

"Neither is Gaelic."

She wrinkled her brow, "Did I tell you I spoke Gaelic?"

"Your dad did, he mentioned that Sunday meals were generally spoken in Gaelic as he and your mother had both felt strongly that their children be aware of their heritage."

"Mom grew up speaking it at meal time. Not all the Irish speak it or even understand it but her family thought it was an important part of the Irish culture so they taught their children and it became a family tradition. Frank and Brian's wives learned to speak it, but their children, especially Melanie, speak it better than they do.

What's it like growing up an Army Brat?"

He let out a sigh, she'd found something he didn't want to talk about faster than he thought she would. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of a way to either avoid the question all together or answer it as succinctly as possible.

She looked down and then up again, reaching for his hand, "Sorry. I didn't realize the question would upset you. Sometimes it's hard for me to talk about mom…"

He linked his hand with hers, "It's ok. You met Jack; you know we have a close relationship. It took me awhile to accept that my dad was gone and not coming back and even longer for me to accept that mom could move on and remarry."

"You were very young when he died. It's…" she paused for a moment, "…it's hard when you're so young. Some people don't get that."

He looked at her, "Some people don't." But she did, she knew what it had been like to be so young and lose a parent so he didn't have to try and explain it.

"Jack knew my dad, they weren't close friends but they had served together occasionally. It helped later, when I was older, because he could tell me stories. I joined the Army as much due to Jack's influence as my fathers. He's a good man and a good husband for my mom. He's a good step-father and had been a good soldier."

"Was it easier when he retired?"

Conrad shook his head and took a sip of wine before answering, "Not at first. I was used to being the man of the house. Dad had been out of the country nearly as much as he was home. Jack wasn't gone as much but he was still active duty and was gone a good bit. After he retired we stayed in Iowa for several years, long enough for me to make good friends."

"And then you moved to St. Louis and became a farm boy." She said it in such a way they busted out laughing, a good way to end their meal.

They walked hand in hand out to the car. She turned to face him when they got there. She put her hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Tonight was really special and I actually enjoyed pretending we were two people who didn't know each other very well. I learned a lot about you." She ran her hands down his arms to link her fingers with his. When she looked up her eyes were bright and focused. "But we have known each other a long time and we know each other even better after dinner. So, right now, I want you to kiss me good night. And I want to pretend it's not our first date."

He slid his arms around her waist, drawing her close to his body. "I think that can be arranged," he whispered, huskily as he bent his head. He kept the kiss slow but they let their guard down, more comfortable with each other than they had been two weeks ago when this had all started. They sank into the kiss degree by degree. When it ended they were both breathing heavily. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder as he moved his hands over her back, resisting the urge to move them lower, to pull her even closer. "How was that?" he whispered

She laughed lightly and looked up, "Really good. Really, really good."

His smile widened, "Good."


	15. From the mouths of babes

Chapter 15: From the Mouths of Babes

Disclaimer: I do not own GI Joe. Thanks to LittleLadyHawk for helping out!

Shauna plopped her running shoes in a kitchen chair as she walked to the stove to pour herself a cup of coffee, "Morning, Da."

Patrick O'Hara glanced up over the morning paper, "Mornin'. How was your date, lass?"

Shauna sighed, "Very nice. You went to bed early last night."

"Mmm," came the noncommittal reply.

"You wouldn't be loosening those iron clad morals would you? Leaving your daughter unchaperoned in the house after her date."

Patrick opened the paper wider, "I'm an old man, lass, I get tired sooner than I used to."

Shauna snorted, "Yeah, which is why you can still run circles around the lot of us." She bent down to put her shoes on, waiting for her father to start asking questions. She wouldn't call her father a nosy busy body but she didn't doubt for a moment he knew anything and everything that went on inside the family as well as within the local Irish community. She wouldn't put it past him to know everything that was happening with their relatives in Boston and Savannah either.

Patrick waited for his daughter to elaborate on details but after she finished her coffee and put the cup in the sink he knew she'd waited him out. "Good food?"

She smiled, facing the kitchen window, "If you mean the food at restaurant then, yes, it was very good. So was the conversation."

Patrick cleared his throat, "Just the conversation?"

She gave up and started laughing, "I love you Da! And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no, there won't be wedding bells and the scampering of little feet this time I'm home." She leaned down to kiss his ruddy cheek.

"But next time, perhaps? I'm not getting any younger and I would like to see you settled." He turned back to his paper, "And a few more grandchildren wouldn't be a hardship."

She laughed again as she went back down the hall to see if Conrad was up for a morning run before breakfast. He'd apparently had the same idea as he was lacing up his shoes when she found him. "Good morning, sleep ok?"

"Great, how about you?"

He stood up and pulled her close for a quick kiss before letting her go again. She shook her head, "Geez, you're better than coffee. I think my blood is pumping just fine now, I'll skip the second cup."

"Last morning I can kiss you for a while."

She sighed, "The drawbacks of having your girlfriend on the same base. On the other hand, you won't have to go months without seeing me."

He chuckled, "I guess I'll have to take what I can get. I guess we're going running?"

She nodded as a grin spread across her face, "Unless you'd like to work on your high kick for a while?"

He shuddered, "Running is much safer and less painful."

They were leaning against the house, cooling off from the run when Shauna groaned.

"What?" Conrad asked, concerned

She pointed to the car pulling in the drive next door, "You see that car? That's Ashlynn's car. And where Ash goes, Sean goes."

"So?"

"So the inquisition is going to begin early."

Conrad raised his brow, "Don't we have more than an hour before we have to get ready for church?"

"Uh, huh, that's why I'm annoyed. It's not like they won't see us at lunch. Why do they have come now?"

"So, I guess this means we won't be having much time alone today?"

She nodded, "At least until this evening."

Ash got out of the car and waved, "Isn't it a pretty morning? Hardly a cloud in sight! We'll be over in just a minute! I want to hear all about your date…"

Sean waved quickly and ushered Ashlynn inside.

Shauna and Conrad went in to find Patrick rummaging for a frying pan, "I saw Sean and Ashlynn pull up. I imagine they'll be hungry."

"Mrs. Campbell runs a bakery and since she cooks for other people five to six days a week she doesn't cook on Sunday. So we'll have company for breakfast. It won't be so bad though, it's just Sean and Ash."

Patrick made a noncommittal sound, "Why don't you grab a quick shower while I make breakfast. I'll show Conrad the bathroom downstairs."

"Okay," she shrugged and went down the hall.

Patrick cleared his throat, "Conrad, about visitors…"

"Sean and Ashlynn won't be the only ones joining us?"

Patrick turned to face Conrad, a slightly concerned look crossing the older man's face, "Uh, no. Shauna's brother Brian called while you two were on your run. He's dropping something by for lunch later and thought he'd stay for breakfast."

"In other words he wanted a chance to check me out."

Patrick nodded, "He usually goes along with Frank but every so often he's been known to side with Sean. He and Shauna don't always bring out the best in each other."

"Thanks for the warning."

Shauna took what she figured was one of the fastest showers in her life. What were Ash and Sean thinking to barge in like this? They'd already met Conrad, they both liked Conrad, Ash could drill her about the date later. She'd counted on having to go through it with the rest of the women. She found Ash digging through her newly stuffed closet.

"Didn't we already decide what I was wearing to church today?"

"Hey, how'd it go last night? I want all details!" Ash shut the bedroom door.

"Ash...I'm gonna have to repeat everything later, can't you wait?"

Ash glared, "No. Shauna, you won't tell everyone later. Your dad will be around, my mom will be around, kids will be around, or one of our brothers will be around."

"Fine, I get the picture. I'll tell you all about while I'm getting dressed. When I'm done, we go eat breakfast."

"You dress, I'll do your makeup while you tell me about last night, and then we'll eat."

"Fine."

A few minutes later, too long for Shauna, not long enough for Ash, Shauna's dad called, "Girls, breakfast is getting cold!"

"Coming!" They shouted in unison.

Shauna didn't even sit down before she heard a car pull up in the drive. "Who now?" she grumbled under her breath. She made it to the kitchen just was Brian was walking in, grocery sack in hand.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked menacingly, eyes narrowed, hands on her hips

Brian smirked, "Hey Brat, somebody must have died, you're all dressed up."

"Brian, we'll have none of that this morning. Apologize to your sister."

"Sorry, Brat," he said sweetly, holding up his crossing fingers where his dad couldn't see.

"Why do you have to be here? It's Sunday. We'll see you at church."

"Michelle wanted me to drop off something for lunch."

Shauna tapped her foot, "Fine, put in the fridge and go home."

"Shauna!" her dad barked out in a voice not unlike Beach Head's

She winced and drew a deep breath, "Please tell Michelle thank you so much for making something to go with lunch. I'm sure we'll all enjoy it. _After church_."

"I bet we will. And I'm betting I'm gonna enjoy some of Da's eggs _before _church," he grabbed the plate set out for her and took a generous helping of the eggs left in the pan.

"Hey, some of those are mine!" she grabbed a plate and forked up extra sausages and grits before he could.

"So, you must be Conrad," Brian said as he and Shauna jostled for the chair next to Conrad. She won by slipping past him, barely, but not without another glare from her father. But really, what was he expecting? For the two of them to occupy the same room, the same room with her new boyfriend, and get along? Not going to happen in this lifetime.

By the time they left for church Conrad understood exactly what her dad had meant with his earlier comment. He'd never seen Shauna act that way before. They'd taken a walk outside the church to calm her down. Seeing her nieces, especially Melanie whom promptly informed him that she was going to be an army soldier one day, just like her aunt. She just hadn't decided if she wanted to fly helicopters or airplanes. He couldn't help but be charmed. They followed Melanie and her family inside where he was introduced to various in-laws, neighbors, in-laws of neighbors, business associates, and, friends. He wondered if there was anyone in the city the O'Hara's didn't know.

Lunch, after church, was a lesson in organized chaos. Everyone, it seemed had an assigned job. Caro, Frank's wife came up and gave him another hug. "We are all so glad you're here." He smiled back, wondering how a woman could possibly that much more pregnant in a couple of days. Caro and her oldest daughter, Melanie, gathered up what seemed like a horde of small children and waddled down the hallway towards his room. He recalled Shauna telling him it was the "baby room" and wondered if he had anything out that might need to be put away. He couldn't think of anything. Sean called to him, "Hey, Conrad, give us a hand with the table?"

"Sure." He squeezed past Shauna, Michelle, and Ashlynn uncovering dishes, sprinting up and down the basement stairs, and opening and closing the fridge. They seemed to be pulling food out of a magic hat. Together with her brothers they put an extra leaf on each end of the table, moving the seating up to twelve. A high chair was set up at one end. The women swooped in and immediately covered the table with a white tablecloth, pulled china out of the cabinet, and started laying out the food. When they were done and everyone was sitting at the table, Patrick said grace and informed delighted children that they would be speaking English at lunch today and not Gaelic. They dug in and began the formal inquisition.

One of the kids opened his mouth around green beans and asked, "Are you in the Army with Aunt Shauna?"

He breathed a mental sigh of relief, a question he could answer, "Yes."

"What do you do in the Army?" another one piped up and asked

One he couldn't answer. "Lots of different things."

"Like what?"

He went with the boring stuff to see if the kid would lose interest, "Mostly go to meetings."

Melanie's eyes shot up, "I've been studying all about the army and you have all sorts of interesting ribbons and metals on your uniform."

He suddenly felt a little ill, "Well, sometimes I fly around in airplanes with your aunt."

"And sometimes you jump out of them. You have an airborne trooper pin, and a purple heart, which means you've been wounded in combat, where were you in combat? Was Aunt Shauna with you? She won't tell me any _really_ interesting stories."

He glanced to Shauna for guidance, the rest of her family waiting with bated breath for his answer, "The purple heart on his uniform is from before he joined the unit we're both with now." She smiled sweetly at Conrad; it was all in the details. No one needed to know it wasn't the only Purple Heart he had or that only a fraction of the honors he'd earned were actually on that uniform.

Melanie was quiet for a moment, chewing, trying to decide what question to ask next and how to phrase it so she'd get an actual answer. No way did she buy that Conrad spent all his time in meetings. Here was her chance to discover what her aunt really did for the Army!

Before Melanie had the chance to fire off her next question one her cousins picked up the barrage, "Do you have a gun? Aunt Shauna has a gun but she can't bring it home with her."

Conrad looked at Shauna, she shrugged her shoulders as if to say why not, "Yes, I have a gun and no I don't have it with me."

"Have you ever shot anybody with it?"

"Yeah, how many?" one of the other kids answered

"I don't think your parents want you to talk about shooting people at the dinner table."

Brian shot Frank a conspiratorial grin and answered Conrad, "Oh, it's all right. Nothing he hasn't seen on TV. I'm sure we'd all like to know. After all, Shauna teaches people how to kill with their bare hands; we wouldn't expect any less of you. You've got to be able to defend yourself somehow."

Patrick held his hand up, "Brian, while I don't have any control what you allow my grandson to watch on television while he's not here, I do have control over what topics get discussed in his presence at my dinner table. Asking a guest how many people he's shot is inappropriate."

The kid looked across the table at Conrad and grinned, "You can tell me later."

The younger girl he'd met in Frank's office the other day leaned across the table and grabbed his hand, "Are you gonna marry Aunt Shauna?"

Silence. Everyone and everything stopped. Shauna's mouth dropped open. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'what-you weren't expecting that one?' She turned to her youngest niece, "Cricket, honey, we're not ready to talk about that yet."

"Why not?"

"Um…because we just started dating."

Melanie wrinkled her brow, "I thought there was a rule about fraternization. Don't you work together? Is that allowed?"

Her father, Frank, grinned, "Yeah, Shauna, isn't there a law against dating someone you work with, especially if that someone is your commanding officer?"

Frank's wife Caro picked up her water glass and dropped it on a gasp, "Oh, my."

Frank jerked his chair back, sending to land on the floor with a thud as he stood up, "What is it? Is it the baby? Are you ok?"

Caro smiled up at him weakly while rubbing her belly, "Sorry. She kicked."

"Oh, wow, really? Must have been some kick. Hey, maybe we'll have another gymnast," he smiled at his youngest daughter and peeled his soaking wet slacks from his legs, "I think I'll go change in to my jeans."

"Help me up Frank, I think I'll lie down a minute," she ran her fingers through Shauna's hair on the way by.

Shauna looked down at the table and smiled, "Saved," she whispered to Conrad.

They made it through the rest of lunch tactfully avoiding pointed questions from the kids about life in the Army and personal questions about their new relationship from the adults. With Frank missing, they really had to deal with just Brian and his wife. Sean, Ashlynn, and Shauna's dad were all perfectly happy to keep the conversation innocuous, being satisfied that their relationship would develop just fine on its own; even better without interference.


	16. What goes around comes around

Chapter 16: What goes around comes around

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe.

Thanks to LittleLadyHawk for her help brainstorming and editing!

Just as everyone had an assigned chore before lunch, everyone seemed to have an assigned chore for after lunch as well. Frank hovered over his wife, who was still resting, so Ashlynn and Sean took the kids outside to play, after they had each carefully taken their dishes and stacked them neatly by the sink. Shauna and Melanie washed the dishes while Conrad, Patrick, and Brain took the extra leaves back out of the table. Conrad stepped in to help dry just in time to hear Shauna mutter under her breath about buying her dad a real dishwasher for his birthday.

Conrad spent the time he waited for Shauna to change into baseball clothes fielding questions Melanie had about the Army. She apparently had a photographic memory and quizzed him on every ribbon and medal she'd seen on him uniform and hadn't immediately recognized. He could see her mentally filing away the information for future use. "So, are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"How did you earn your purple heart?"

"Uh…" he looked around frantically for help but he was trapped, alone in the living room with a little girl who was turning out to be too much like her aunt for his own good.

"I don't suppose you'd take 'I got hurt' as an answer?" he asked hopefully

She crossed her arms and sent him a look that was so much like Shauna O'Hara it chilled his blood, "I may be a child but that doesn't make me stupid." She glanced around and then leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to him, "If it helps, I know how Aunt Shauna got hers."

He looked at her disbelievingly, "She told you how she was wounded in combat?"

Melanie nodded eagerly, "She was telling Uncle Sean and thought I was asleep…"

"So she didn't actually tell you personally…"

"Well…that's a technicality."

Conrad tugged on her ponytail and grinned, "Technicalities catch you up all the time."

Shauna came in with a large green 'Shamrock Architecture & Construction' sweatshirt in her hand, "You two having a nice chat?"

Melanie rolled her eyes, "He's really not stupid like daddy said he was. Daddy's not wrong very often but he is in this case. He wouldn't let me trick him into telling me how he got his purple heart."

Shauna started laughing, "You, my dear, are becoming entirely too bloodthirsty."

"I am not! I was just curious!"

Shauna shook her head and leaned down to plant a kiss on Melanie's head, "You are too much sometimes, Mel, just too much. What am I going to do with you?"

Melanie shot her aunt an impish grin, "Love me anyways and spill all your secrets?"

Shauna laughed again as she pulled Melanie up for a hug, "You're gonna make a great lawyer someday."

"No way, I'm going to fly planes for the Army!"

"Who says you can't do both?" Conrad said, earning a grin from both ladies

"Put on your team sweatshirt, Conrad, and then we can go play baseball!" Melanie said as she jumped up to round up the rest of the troops, "Let's go everybody, let's go!"

They drove the sort distance to the park and found the Campbell's set up and waiting for them. Conrad took in the small portable tent, lawn chairs, baseball equipment, and various people he assumed were the Campbell's wearing white 'Shamrock Architecture & Construction' sweatshirts. He turned to Shauna, "I didn't realize you all would be this organized?"

She grinned, "You were pictured a pick-up game of some kind?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Well, this 'pick-up' game has been going on since I was a kid. We've gotten more organized over the years."

"I'll say."

"Hey, Shauna! Welcome home!" a young man came trotting up, obviously related to Ashlynn

"Hey, Ryan!" Shauna called as she was swept up in a bear hug, "I've been home for two weeks and this is the first you so much as say hello to me? What gives?"

Ryan sat her back on her feet, "Been busy." He wagged his eyebrows

"You mean you've got yourself a new girl." She said wryly

"Yeah, and I see you brought your new guy along? You're braver than I am. " They both laughed

"You'd better introduce me before he thinks I'm gonna take off with you."

Shauna laughed and made the introductions

"Ash, Meredith, and Elise want you to talk to you, Shauna."

Shauna looked warily back and forth between Ryan and Conrad and then between them and the furiously waving Campbell girls. She sighed and looked at Ryan warningly.

Ryan laughed and pulled her into a brotherly hug, "Don't worry, I'll keep him company and promise not to run him off." Shauna rolled her eyes and walked off to see what the Campbell girls wanted now. She was very much afraid it was a word by word recap of her first date with Conrad.

"So, Conrad, have her brothers started asking embarrassing, on the spot questions yet?" Ryan asked

"Let's just say the kid gloves are off."

Ryan shook his head, "You're a better man than me. I'm here because my new girl wants me to meet her parents…and brothers. I never hassled Sean about Ash because, well, let's face it; those two have been together since they were in diapers. But man oh man, did my older brothers ever hassle Meredith and Elise's husbands! And a lot of the hassling took place right here in this very park."

Conrad let out a hard laugh, "I guess next you'll tell me the hassling took place during the baseball game."

Ryan grinned, "Hey man, I'm just warning you. Good luck. Seriously, Sean says you're all right so I'll do what I can to keep my brothers out of your hair."

Conrad raised his eyebrow, "Your brothers?"

"Yeah, we're all one big happy family. Frank and Brian helped hassle Meredith and Elise's husbands so my brothers will naturally hassle you."

"So I'm waging a war on two fronts?"

Ryan leaned his head back and laughed long and hard, "Oh man, I can see Shauna has seriously underestimated her brothers and their wives. Shauna didn't exactly give Caro, Michelle, or my brothers' wives, hec for that matter; she didn't give my sisters' husbands an easy time. So now that you're here, they're all looking for some serious payback." Ryan slapped Conrad on the back and walked off to hail Sean.

A few minutes later everyone had finished socializing and had gotten down to the business at hand: baseball. The Campbell's were first at bat, and with Shauna pitching that left him at the mercy of her family. They took turns with the questioning but Frank was by far the worst.

Frank wandered up to second base, Conrad's position, "You never did say what you did in the Army."

"You could say I'm a manager. I attend meetings; go over information, put together teams to complete a task, stuff like that."

"And here I thought you might actually be somebody important. Now I find out your just a damn paper pusher!"

Conrad gritted his teeth, "I am not a paper pusher."

Jamie Campbell made it to second base, "Oh, you're not are you? Well lad, what are your then?"

"I'm a US Army sergeant. I'm a field commander. And I may attend meetings but I don't make my living sitting behind some fancy desk."

"Oh, Frank, I think we may have hit a sore spot. You'll have to work on that a bit more."

Conrad turned his attention to Shauna, on the pitcher's mound, and Ashlynn who was up at bat. They were exchanging signals. Odd since they were on opposing teams. Ashlynn caught his glance and saluted. Shauna pitched the ball straight to Ashlynn. Ashlynn dropped the bat and took second base, letting Jamie score a run for the Campbell's. Ashlynn smiled at Frank, "Hi, Frank, I thought you were in the outfield today."

"I am."

"Oh, well this is second base. Outfield's that way." Ashlynn pointed over Frank's shoulder.

"Hey, Frank!" Shauna called, "Ryan's coming up to bat, you need to move back into position or he'll score a run!"

Frank grumbled something about a man shouldn't hide behind his girlfriend but wandered off.

"Thanks for the reinforcement."

"No problem. I like you. You're good for her, and I'm not in a hurry to have you two settle down and get married. I mean, seriously, Sean and I have been together since we were freshmen in high school and we haven't made it to the alter yet."

Conrad grinned, "I thought you'd been together since you were in diapers."

Ashlynn laughed, "You're cute and you have a sense of humor. She picked a good one. Oops…Ryan's hit one way out there…see ya later!" Ashlynn ran towards third as Ryan sped towards second.

"Keep running, Ash!" Ryan called as he sprinted past Conrad.

They both scored and the inning changed.

When Conrad scored a hit he wound up stopping at second base. This time it was being guarded by Jamie Campbell.

"Well, we meet again. Now, are you gonna explain to me how you're not a paper pusher?"

"You guys are seriously hung up on my job. Can't think of anything else to ask?"

Jamie glared at Conrad, "Maybe we're sticking to the same question until we get an answer that satisfies us."

Shauna was at bat after Conrad and again scored a run, sending Conrad towards third while she took second. Timing her run so she had an excuse to slide straight into Jamie and knock him off his feet. "Oh, sorry, Jamie! You, okay?" she asked innocently

"You did that on purpose!"

"I took a base, which is after all the point of the game."

"You timed your damn run close just so you'd have an excuse to plow into me!"

"I didn't plow!"

"You did!"

"Whatever!" She called over her shoulder as Sean hit another run.

Shortly after that the weather turned. By the time the third inning rolled around a cold wind had kicked up, sending what Shauna called "the pregnant women cheering section" scrambling out of lawn chairs and into SUVs and minivans.

Mrs. Campbell, the umpire called the game a tie. Equipment and children were quickly loaded in various vehicles and everyone sped back to the O'Hara's house to escape the coming weather.


	17. All's Well That Ends Well

Chapter 17: All's Well that Ends Well

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I Joe. Thanks to LittleLadyHawk for editing and to Robin, who suggested the nickname.

When Conrad walked back into the O'Hara house behind Shauna a mountain of food had miraculously appeared. The counters were as full as they had been at lunch, Irish music was playing on the living room stereo, and someone pressed a bottle of beer into his hand.

"Don't worry if you can't remember names. More people will probably show up."

"More?" Conrad asked incredulously as a stream of children, half of whom he didn't recognize from lunch or the baseball game, came running by, out the kitchen door. He could hear them race down the backyard stairs.

"Yes, more. Come on, we'll find Ash and Sean. They're probably with Ryan somewhere."

"The house isn't that large."

Shauna sent a bright smile over her shoulder, "Nope, so it doesn't take long to fill it up." His heart had turned over in his chest when she flashed her smile. He mentally kicked himself for not making a move on her earlier.

They were stopped by at least a dozen people between the kitchen and the living room. "Is there a keg somewhere that I don't know about? Where did all these people come from?"

Shauna chuckled, "Mostly from the neighborhood. Dad likes to entertain. He likes people around so occasionally if a baseball game gets rained out he and Mrs. Campbell will invite the neighbors over. Everyone who comes brings a little something they happen to have in the fridge and Mrs. Campbell and her daughters bring bakery leftover's."

"I didn't think people kept stuff like this in their fridges," he said as he picked up a fudge brownie from the table.

"Pickings are a bit better today than they usually are. Usually it's stuff like crackers or snack mix or something like that. Da probably organized this one ahead of time."

"Why? I would have thought he'd want you to himself for the rest of the day."

She laughed, "You're here. The more people who are here, the less time Frank and Brian have to interrogate us."

"So your dad is running interference."

"Looks like it."

"Do we really need it that badly?" He asked, keeping a firm grasp on her hand as she led him from one group to another, introducing him, using her legal skills to turn the conversation to safe ground before moving on to the next group. She'd stand on tip toes every few minutes trying to get a glance of Sean or Ashlynn through the still gathering crowd.

"I told you I was really close to my brothers, except Brian of course, he's an idiot."

Conrad chuckled at her matter-of-factness, "Yeah, so?"

"So I wasn't exactly thrilled when it came time to share them with girlfriends. I really wasn't happy when girlfriends, plural, became girlfriend, singular, became fiancé."

"I sense a story here."

"Let's just say the hazing new Joes go through is nothing like what I put my sisters-in-law through."

"I'm beginning to understand why your dad is a little worried."

"He's afraid my brothers will run you off."

He tugged her into the corner by the refrigerator and basement door, "I'm not running scared, Shauna."

She smiled up at him, "I know. I'm not worried."

Since nobody was in the kitchen at the moment he ducked his head towards hers and kissed her.

"Aw, man, you can't do that here! Some old biddy will tell mom and she'll freak out." Ryan Campbell said as he opened the basement door.

"Ryan, did I ever tell you your timing sucks?!"

He grinned and tugged Shauna's ponytail, "Nope. I guess there's a first time for everything. We've taken refuge downstairs."

They followed Ryan downstairs, past a group gathered around a football game playing on tv and into the practice room.

"Safe at last, pop a top and sit back my man, you are free of the firing squad."

"Damn, we forgot food and beer." Shauna exclaimed

"Here, finish mine, I'll go grab another."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, send out a rescue team," because he could, he leaned in and kissed her well before slipping out the door.

"Aww…that's so sweet." Ash sighed and looked at Sean, "Why didn't you kiss me like that when you went after food?"

"I didn't kiss you like that?"

"No, you did not," Ash put her hands on her hips in mock temper.

"Well, I'll just have to do better this time." He pulled her close

"Okay, okay, enough already! My girls' not here and there is only so much of you kissing my sister I can stand!" Ryan put his hands around his throat and pretended to choke.

Conrad barely made it up the stairs and into the kitchen before he was waylaid by Caro. "Conrad, there you are, come and let me introduce you to Jamie's wife, Jenny Campbell."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, it's so nice to meet you! I've heard all about you from Jamie."

"Really?" Conrad was surprised

"Oh, he and Frank have been friends for so long they tell each other practically everything. They're almost as bad a couple of women. And of course Frank and Caro have mentioned you."

"Right. Shauna sent me up for food so if you'll excuse me, ladies."

Caro latched on to his arm with a smile, "Shauna was just telling us earlier how much she enjoyed the date you took her on."

"We wanted to make it special."

"It took ya'll awhile to get together didn't it?" Caro asked

"Yes. We wanted to make sure this was what we both wanted."

Caro smiled, "It's nice to find a man who'll take his time now a day. I'm happy for Shauna, for you both. I'm sorry if Melanie was a bit of pill during lunch, she's so much like Shauna sometimes I wonder if God made a mistake and didn't mean to send her to Shauna a few years down the road."

Conrad chuckled; he really wasn't sure what else to do, "Really? I know Shauna's very fond of her."

"Oh, yes. She's always asking when Shauna's going to leave the Army and come back home. You wouldn't have any idea when she plans to do that, do you?"

Wow, he really hadn't seen this one coming, "Um. I don't think she's planning on leaving the Army anytime soon."

"Oh, but what about when you get married?" Jenny asked innocently

Conrad glanced over his shoulder towards the food just to see one of Campbell sisters walk into the kitchen. 'Uh, oh'. His danger instincts were on full alert. "Um, Shauna and I just started dating."

"So? You've known each other a long time, haven't you?" Jenny asked, clearly not afraid to be blunt

"Oh, there you are Jenny, oh, hello Caro, Conrad. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Jenny accepted a cookie off Elise's plate, "Conrad was just telling us about what he and Shauna plan to do after they marry."

"Well, we haven't talked about marriage yet…"

"Well you'll get to that eventually." Elise said

"Where will you live? Your family doesn't live anywhere near Atlanta." Jenny made the last sound like an accusation

"No, my family doesn't live near Atlanta. Like I said, we really haven't talked about getting married yet…"

"Better to start thinking ahead. Didn't Shauna mention you were an officer? Isn't planning part of your job description?" Elise said

"I'm not an officer…"

Caro jumped in, "But you are in charge of your unit, right?"

The Joe command wasn't easy to understand for regular military personnel, he wasn't about to try explaining to it to civilians, "Well yes but…"

"What will you do when you get out of the army? You'll have to provide for your family somehow," Jenny accused again.

"My family?"

"Well if you and Shauna get married you'll have children, won't you?"

"Of course they will, Jenny, give the man a break," Caro jumped in.

Elise disagreed, "Caro, these questions need to be asked. How many children do you want, Conrad?"

"Um…I think I hear Shauna calling me…if you ladies will excuse me…?"

He practically ran back down the stairs, it didn't matter that he was returning empty handed, he was through running that gauntlet

"Hey, where's my food?" Shauna asked jokingly as Conrad walked back in empty handed

He shuddered, "Your dad was right."

"Right?" Sean asked confused

"About needing to run interference for us."

"Oh, yeah, she sure did a number on Caro and Michelle."

"And Elise, Meredith, Jamie, and Aidan," Ashlynn and Ryan added simultaneously

"So what goes around, comes around?"

Shauna shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the floor, "I guess I was a little hard on them."

A little while later the door was wrenched open and Melanie ran in, "There you are, we've been looking all over for you!" A gaggle of children pocked their heads in behind Melanie.

Cricket and another little girl about her age pushed through, "Aunt Shauna, Aunt Ashlynn…" they called together, "you promised to show us how to do the dance!"

Shauna and Ashlynn looked at each other, "Did we? Oh, we did, didn't we."

Melanie grabbed Shauna by the hand and tried to haul her up, "Come on, a bunch of people have left so there's room now!"

Cricket and her friend tugged on Ashlynn, "Come on, come on, show us!"

"Ash promised to show the girls a few steps they don't know yet and I got volunteered to help."

"Steps, you mean like an Irish jig?"

"Yep, just like."

True to their word, much of the crowd had disappeared when they stepped out of the practice room. Ryan muted the game and put in dancing music. Ashlynn and Shauna showed the girls the steps they wanted to learn and before long everyone was dancing. Melanie grabbed Conrad's hand, "I'll show you then you can dance with Aunt Shauna. Don't worry, it's really easy!"

Melanie danced with Conrad, showing him the different between a jig and a reel and then happily traded her Aunt for Ryan. They drew the rest of the neighbors and family down stairs and before long everyone was dancing.

When Frank cut in Conrad stepped to the side to stand with Caro. "He worries about her you know."

Conrad turned to Caro, "Frank?"

She nodded, "When they lost Maura…well, Patrick was beside himself for a while. Frank stepped in and took over the family until Patrick could get his feet back under him. He didn't just take care of the groceries or made sure the little ones got off to school okay, he was their father. He picked them up when they cried and held Shauna when she woke up crying during thunderstorms. She'd lost her mom; her father barely recognized her…she clung to Frank. It helped him to care for her and Sean. Taking care of them got him through the worst of it."

"And he never quite let go of that role?"

Caro smiled wistfully, "It's hard to let go of hero worship. And she did. She worshiped the ground he walked on. Having our own children helped Frank let go but still...he's her big brother and he worries. He knows she does more than fly planes and take meetings."

"So he's giving me a hard time not only because I'm dating his baby sister but because I'm responsible for putting her in danger."

She nodded, "That about sums it up."

"Shauna makes her own choices. If she thought an order I gave was bogus she'd call me on it, respectfully, but she'd call me on it."

"He knows she's not reckless and he knows she can take care of herself-he saw to that. But don't you worry about your little sister? Wouldn't you worry more if she was in the middle of war?"

"I get where he's coming from. I don't have to like it, but I get it."

"He's a good man, Conrad. I hope you won't hold this against him later. He'll get used to the idea of her settling down; I'll help him with that. He may never be your best friend but he'll at least learn to tolerate you."

"Damned by faint praise?"

Caro laughed, "No, not at all. I like you just fine and I'll be happy to welcome you to the family when the time comes."

While Caro was talking to Conrad, Shauna was trying to get Frank to understand what she saw in Conrad. "He's a good man, Frank. I wish you'd give him a chance."

"He's not good enough for you."

"What?!"

"He's not. He said it himself; all he does is take meetings and put together task forces…"

"Of which he's a part of a good deal of the time! He's a good man and an honorable soldier!"

"You should come back home and practice law, find yourself a nice lawyer to marry, you have that law degree and you've barely done anything with it."

"So, what, I'm wasting my time defending my country?" She stopped dancing

"Let somebody else do it, you've got that law degree you can put to use, or hec go into politics if you really want to make a difference."

She jerked away from him, upset, "How about a little support, huh? I helped you when you and Jamie were opening your business, I helped you out when Mel was born, is it so hard to ask for at least a little understanding?"

She jerked away and pushed her way through the crowd and jerked open the backyard door.

Frank followed with Conrad close on his heels, "What the hell did you say to her?"

"Nothing that's any of your business!"

"She is my business!" Conrad said through clenched teeth

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't have come we wouldn't have argued and she wouldn't be upset."

Conrad had had enough, he fisted Frank's shirt and pulled him close, "I figure I know exactly what you argued about! She loves you and all she wants is for you to say she's doing a good job with her life. And all you can do is criticize. She fell in love with the wrong man, she chose the wrong career, everything she's doing with her life should be admired and all you can do is tell her she's a screw-up!"

"I never said that! How dare you call my sister a screw up?! She's a hell of a lot smarter than you!"

"You're right, she is smarter than me, I'm okay with that. She's more than brains and good looks. She's a good and loyal friend and a damn fine solider. I'm proud to serve with her. She makes a difference every damn day. She helps keep this world safe for your kids so don't you dare tell her she's made the wrong choice with her life. You taught her how to take care of herself. She does a good job of it and helps keep her teammates safe. She's not reckless but she is brave and if I was in trouble there's not a solider I'd rather have come to my rescue than your sister. She gives her all every second of every damn day no matter how shitty life gets. So you need to get over yourself and apologize before her leave is up in the morning. The very last thing you want is for her to go away thinking you don't care enough to listen, that you'll never approve of her. Do that and it'll drive a rift between you two that you won't be able to fix." Conrad let go and started off after Shauna.

Half way down the hill Frank stopped him, "No. Let me talk to her." Frank paused, "I guess you're smarter than I gave you credit for."

Conrad took that as the closest he'd likely get to an apology. He let Frank go after her but stayed within ear shot, just in case.

"Hey," Frank said, reaching out a hand.

Shauna ignored it and turned away so he wouldn't see tears running down her face.

He did anyways, "Aw, hell, Shauna. I didn't mean to upset you."

"How the hell else did you think I was going to take your little pep talk? 'Get married, Shauna, find yourself a nice lawyer, leave the army, you'd be a better lawyer than solider."

"I didn't say that last part, damn it!"

She whirled around to face him, "You didn't have to! Do you have any idea how hard I've worked to get where I am in my career? Damn hard, harder than I worked to get through law school, harder than I've ever worked for anything in my whole life! Why? Because it's important to me. Because what I do is important. I make a difference, Frank, a big difference. Why can't you accept that and be happy for me?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry. You're right, Shauna. I've been a jerk because I wanted you here, safe."

"I'm not reckless, Frank. I do what I need to do and yeah, its dangerous sometimes but I'm strong and I'm smart and I can kick serious ass all by myself. You helped make me who I am. You're the one who taught me my first kick, you're the one who convinced dad I was ready to start seriously training."

"I am proud of you. I'm sorry I made you think otherwise. No, I'm not thrilled with your career choice. I wouldn't be thrilled if you'd decided to fly for Delta, join the police academy, or go fight fires. But I am proud of you because you're doing what you want with your life. You wouldn't let anyone tell you that you couldn't do something. I want my girls to grow up with that confidence, that spirit. And hell, if being an Army soldier is what you want to do, then fine. I'll support you. I won't' be happy about it but I'll do it. And don't you dare ever think I'm not proud of you!"

She laughed a little at that last demand, "That's all I really wanted Frank, for you to support me and to be proud of me."

"I do. I am." He waited a minute before adding, "Forgiven?"

"One last thing, go easy on Conrad. Being with him isn't going to make me stay or leave the Army. It's just going to make me happy."

He sighed, "I'll go easier but I won't throw rose petals at the guy's feet."

She laughed, easier this time, "Okay."

He pulled her into a hug, "I love you, Lilly."

She smiled at the use of his old nickname for her, "I love you too, Frank. Now, can we go back inside? It's starting to rain and I'm freezing!"

"Last one to the door has to fix hot chocolate?"

"You're on!" She took off towards the door and beat him by barely a second

Shauna smiled at Conrad when she came in so he'd know she was ok and then went in search of a blanket to wrap up in. Conrad looked like he was deep in conversation with Michelle who'd somehow convinced him to hold Brian Jr.

Conrad smiled back, happy to know she and Frank were okay once again. He turned his attention back to Michelle, "I think he's asleep."

Michelle peaked, "Thank goodness, I was afraid he'd never doze off! You don't mind walking him up to the baby room, do you? If you hand him back he might wake up and if he does he won't go back to sleep."

"No problem," he followed Michelle up the stairs and put the sleeping baby in the crib someone had set up.

Michelle smiled down at her little one and adjusted his blanket, "All the O'Hara's make beautiful children. Just don't get upset if all your kids come out with red hair."

Conrad's eyes popped wide in horror at the thought of babies. Michelle pushed him out the door and shut it softly behind them, "Just something to think about." She said as she walked off.

It was dark before everyone had said their last goodbye's for the night and headed out the door. Patrick sighed, the lad had done all right, he thought. He hadn't let Shauna's brothers push him around too much and he'd stood up for Shauna when it counted. Shauna and Frank were all right again, that was another good thing to add to the day's tally. He'd whispered Lilly to her just before he packed his family in his car and drove them home. Patrick smiled, remembering his daughter's obsession with Kung Fu star Lilly Li and Frank's decision to make it in to a nick name for her. If they were back to that, then they were once again friends. Now if only he could get Shauna to be friends with Brian he'd have really accomplished something. Ah, well, one thing at a time. He wandered into the living to check on Shauna and her lad, "I'm after fixing a pot of coffee…" he trailed off seeing the two of them snuggled close and fast asleep, their long legs propped up on the coffee table, his head resting against the back of the coach and her's resting on his shoulder. They made a nice pair. He raised his eyes to the ceiling, "We did good, Maura, we did good." He blew a kiss to his daughter and turned off all but one lamp before turning down the hall to find his own rest. "All's well that ends well and the day has ended quite well indeed." He said to himself quietly, "Quite well indeed."


End file.
